


Notre champ

by Kinns



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Antoine Griezmann as Hades, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fate & Destiny, Friendship, Hades and Persephone AU, M/M, Paul Pogba as Persephone, Pining, Sassy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: Antoine est un pauvre Hadès désespéré qui n'attend rien et cherche à comprendre pourquoi lui, avant de rencontrer l'incarnation de Perséphone, un garçon trop bien pour lui et largement au-dessus. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle et qu'il réalise qu'en plus de son caractère de feu, c'est un petit con.





	1. I need you to set me free

Quelques tous les mille ans, les Olympiens renaissent à travers un nouveau vaisseau, quelqu'un méritant leur puissance et leur titre. Leurs essences peuvent traîner dans la nature jusqu'à ce qu'ils jugent avoir trouvé la bonne personne à incarner.

 

Honnêtement, Antoine n'a jamais su comment prendre le fait que Hadès ait décidé qu'il soit adéquat pour l'incarner. C'était franchement ridicule, mais quand il voyait son caractère sarcastique au possible, un poil morose et particulièrement pessimiste, il parvenait à comprendre pourquoi lui et pas un autre.

 

Après, n'allez pas croire qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait, il sait très bien que c'est un travail important, mais tuer presque tout ce qu'on touche n'est pas la chose la plus heureuse qu'il soit. La version squelettique de sa main gauche lui rappelle en permanence ce qu'il est, lui rappelle que s'il n'est pas attentif il peut enlever la vie à tout ce qui est autour de lui. Se mettre en colère ? Un véritable luxe, même pas en rêve.

 

Mais bon sang, combien de fois il voudrait s'insurger contre le monde, contre l'Olympe entier tant il est agacé. En particulier par ses frères Zeus et Poséidon, car non pas un mais les deux n'ont toujours pas trouvé d'hôtes convenable quand Hadès a choisi Antoine sans mal. Les sommets sont sous sa tutelle alors qu'il voudrait juste glander dans le Bas-Monde.

 

La seule chose qui le calme est la fille de Déméter, cette douce Perséphone. Est-ce que Antoine lui a déjà parlé ? Pas depuis sa première incarnation, pas quand sa mère fait en sorte qu'ils ne voient pas et qu'elle n'a pas l'air de savoir qui il est. Elle est présente, resplendissante, surpassant largement la beauté d'Aphrodite elle-même. La lumière semble presque irradier d'elle plutôt que du soleil, ses cheveux presque d'or illuminent ses jours et ses yeux ambrés éclairent ses nuits. En de rares occasions il a pu entendre sa voix et ce chant mélodieux l'a conquis dès ses premières notes.

 

Peut-on dire qu’Antoine est amoureux de cet être surréaliste ? Sans le moindre doute. Peut-on dire qu’Antoine ira la courtiser pour rattraper ses erreurs passées ? C'est une autre histoire, mais spoilers : non. Comme si l'incarnation de la vie allait s'abaisser, pouvait s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme lui. Hadès avait clamé Perséphone sans lui demander son avis et l'avait retenu prisonnière pendant la moitié de sa vie. Il avait tellement gâché sa vie que son essence avait quitté son corps plus tôt que prévu et avait erré pendant longtemps avant de prendre un nouvel hôte.

 

Aujourd'hui non plus ne sera pas un jour où il osera lui adresser la parole. Non, il se contentera de la vision que ses portails lui permettent d'avoir sur elle.

 

-Sérieusement, fais-toi soigner.

 

Il rigole dans son fauteuil à cause de la remarque son ami, si on peut dire ça. Ou plutôt l'un de ses amis, car voilà trois garçons éparpillés dans son bureau au lieu d'un seul ; les Moires. Le seul à oser lui parler ainsi est Atropos, un garçon à la couleur chocolat aux cheveux coupés court, bien trop joyeux pour ce qu'il fait. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il l'apprécie autant.

 

-On ne tombe pas malade, tu le sais Ousmane.

-Au pire des cas, tu n'en mourras pas, réplique Clotho, assis dans son canapé.

 

Si Atropos a les cheveux courts, ce dernier les a plus longs et teints sur le sommet de sa tête, abordant aussi une couleur de peau marron, et Lachésis a les cheveux bouclés et brun, entourant son visage crème. La plupart du temps, ils ne forment qu'un sous la forme de Clotho, répondant au doux nom de Presnel avant la réincarnation. Ils sont agréables à vivre la plupart du temps, alors Antoine les tolère dans sa demeure.

 

-Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à faire ? À part juger ma vie, j'entends, dit-il avec un sourire.

 

Ils rient toutes en même temps, en harmonie, et s'arrêtent comme une seule personne.

 

-Quand vas-tu faire le premier pas pour lui parler ? Répond Benjamin.

-Je fais le premier pas tous les jours, sinon je crois que je serai encore dans mon lit, loin de vos conneries. Il ne se passera rien avec Perséphone.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas son nom, pas vrai ? Veut se rassurer Presnel, le plus concerné des trois.

 

Bien entendu, mais Perséphone lui va tout aussi bien.

 

-Tu devrais lui parler, continue-t-il.

-Pour reproduire le désastre de la dernière fois ? S'esclaffe Ousmane avec un sourire mutin.

-Et celui d'avant, continue Antoine.

-Celui d'avant aussi.

-On peut remonter ainsi jusqu'à l'Original.

 

Presnel soupire, avant de lui offrir un sourire dégoulinant de pitié. Génial, pense Antoine avec ironie, le voilà que le prend pour un crétin enamouré sans espoir.

 

-Je vois souvent Dionysos avec Perséphone, ils ont l'air d'être amis.

-Excellent ! Pourquoi ne pas lui apporter un pied de vigne ? _Mais oui_ , suis-je bête, je le ferai mourir au moindre contact.

 

Ousmane ricane sous cape après l'argument d’Antoine. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de les regarder depuis le début de la conversation, trop concentré sur le portail qui lui donne en vision directe sa douce Perséphone.

 

-Au fait, » remarque Presnel en se posant devant Antoine, « ce que tu dis me perturbe depuis longtemps. »

 

Il daigne enfin quitter le visage magnifique de sa tendre épouse passée.

 

-Je suis toute ouïe.

-Ta Perséphone, tu sais que c'est un Perséphone quand même ?

 

Ce qui explique les cheveux plutôt courts, les courbes fortes agréables à regarder mais moins généreuses que dans le passé et le fait que Déméter la laisse traîner avec Dionysos. Quelle idée d'ailleurs, il fallait que ces deux-là se lient d'amitié pendant cette incarnation.

 

-Je dormirai moins bête, merci.

 

Il soupire, puis le voilà à nouveau seul dans son bureau, ses frères ayant repris place dans son corps.

 

-Va lui parler. Kylian m'a dit qu'il adorait Madrid.

-Kylian ?

-Dionysos. On s'entend bien.

-Cela va de soi.

 

* * *

 

Et oui, c'est ce qu’Antoine a fait. Il l'a réellement fait. Antoine est vraiment allé lui parler, il a suivi l'ordre de Presnel au pied de la lettre. Il a décidé d'aller lui parler, comme il le lui a joyeusement conseillé.

 

-Je rêve, dites-moi que je rêve ! Non, c'est vraiment toi, mon Oncle ? Je ne peux pas y croire, t'es vraiment sorti de ton monde pour autre chose qu'un sommet !

 

De parler à Kylian.

 

Bon, Presnel n'a jamais précisé qui était ce « il », d'autant que Perséphone est une « elle » d'accord ? C'est pour cette unique raison qu’Antoine a décidé d'aller boire dans l'une des nombreuses enseignes de Kylian, histoire de tâter le terrain avant de faire quoique ce soit de regrettable.

 

Il ne s'attendait juste pas à être reconnu dès qu'il se serait appuyé contre le comptoir, ou au moins à un peu plus de discrétion… Il espère au moins qu'il ne dira rien à Perséphone.

 

-C'est bon de te voir en haut, spécialement dans mon bar ! Qu'est-ce que je peux t'offrir ? Quelle question, la spécialité du bar : l'Ólympos !

 

Dionysos récupère une grande chope derrière lui, puis va la remplir dans un baril un peu plus loin, joyeux et sautillant presque à la moindre occasion. Il revient vers lui et la pose sans délicatesse sur le bois, renversant joyeusement du liquide, puis croise ses bras contre son torse, en appuyant ses pouces contre ses pectoraux, attendant son approbation, grand sourire aux lèvres.

 

Antoine ne se doutait pas une seconde d'être autant apprécié par le Satyre.

 

-Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

 

Antoine attrape sa chope de sa main droite, sourit et lâche un « _À l'Olympe_. » avant de prendre une longue gorgée. Évidemment, du nectar. Dionysos sait vraiment satisfaire les Olympiens en matière d'alcool, il n'est pas devenu barman pour rien.

 

-Alors, » demande-t-il en croisant ses bras sur le comptoir en le voyant reposer sa boisson, « qu'est-ce qui t'amène jusqu'à moi, mon Oncle préféré ? »

 

Trop curieux.

 

-Tu ne t'occupes pas de tes autres clients ?

 

Kylian sourit à sa demande, se recule pour siffler et attire l'attention de deux gars plus loin, auxquels il fait des signes difficiles à interpréter, puis revient à lui.

 

-Ils s'en chargent. Alors ? Je doute que tu viennes juste pour l'inauguration.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce qu'elle était il y a sept ans. Alors, mon Oncle préféré ?

-Je suis ton seul oncle actuellement.

 

Kylian se rapproche de lui, un air malicieux accroché au visage.

 

-Certainement, mais je suis ton seul neveu qui n'éprouve pas de l'indifférence envers toi.

 

Il fait rouler ses sourcils de manière entendue, avant de reculer pour rigoler. Antoine rit également, prêt à se noyer dans sa chope. Il avait totalement oublié que Dionysos était un joyeux luron qui adorait lui compliquer la vie. Voilà pourquoi il se cache dans le Bas-Monde.

 

D'un seul coup, l'atmosphère autour de lui change : les couleurs sont plus vives, plus différenciables, le chaos sonore s'est transformé en bruit de fond compréhensible, l'air est plus respirable et dégage une odeur fruitée. L'endroit aurait presque repris vie, ce qui est étrange pour lui, qui a l'habitude de ne percevoir qu'un environnement terne.

 

-Tu n'es pas juste venu à Madrid pour boire dans mon bar ? Tu sais que j'en ai plusieurs ailleurs.

-Je sais, mais j'étais curieux.

-Ha, Ousmane a vendu la mèche ? J'étais sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas se taire.

 

Antoine hausse un sourcil, essayant de savoir à quoi il fait référence et d'oublier la présence enivrante qui vient d'arriver.

 

-Quelle mèche ?

-Aucune, » crache-t-il presque avec précipitation. « Il ne m'a dit que du bien de toi, d'ailleurs. »

-Ousmane ? Haha, il y a erreur sur la personne alors.

 

C'est la seule Moire qui n'a aucun problème à cracher sur lui de vive voix, des trois il est le plus franc et sarcastique. Ce doit être pour ça qu'ils s'apprécient autant.

 

-Peut-être, mais Presnel le pense assez pour que Ousmane le dise.

-Fichues Moires. Encore une erreur de ton père.

 

Dionysos rigole, avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux en voyant quelque chose derrière Antoine.

 

-Pogba, t'as pu venir !

-Bien sûr que oui, répond une voix puissante.

 

Un jeune homme s'appuie contre le bar à côté d’Antoine, tout sourire pour taper dans la main de Kylian. Sa taille est impressionnante, sa couleur parfaite, son style vestimentaire fabuleux.

 

-Vu comment ta mère t'a collé, j'ai vraiment douté que tu viennes !

-Techniquement, ce n'est pas ma mère. Et je pense être assez grand pour sortir quand je veux, je n'allais pas rater une occasion pareille !

 

Ce garçon sent et irradie Déméter, tout chez lui _vit_. Antoine n'a jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi vivant à ce jour, d'aussi resplendissant, presque envoûtant par sa vitalité. Bon sang, il ignorait qu'un Olympien pareil existait.

 

-Qui c'est ? Demande le jeune homme en le regardant.

-Mon pote, voici… voici…

 

Kylian réfléchit, essayant de se rappeler le prénom d’Antoine, autre que celui de Hadès. Il doute l'avoir prononcé souvent, à vrai dire.

 

-Antoine Griezmann, finit-il par lâcher après une gorgée de nectar.

-Exact, mon pote voici Antoine. Mon oncle, voici Paul Pogba.

 

Le garçon tique immédiatement et fronce les sourcils, à la limite de la suspicion.

 

-Ton oncle ?

-Oui, enfin…

 

Kylian sent qu'il a fait une gaffe et s'échappe en prétextant vouloir aider ses collègues, vu l'afflux de gens qu'il y a eu. Antoine peut ressentir toute l'animosité du gars, semblable en tout point à Déméter. Ce doit être son fils, quel est son nom encore ? Il ne se rappelle que de Perséphone… Il ne manquait plus que le frère protecteur à ce joli tableau.

 

-Son oncle, hein ?

-Apparemment, dit-il les lèvres trempées dans sa chope.

-Le fameux oncle.

 

D'accord, ce type sait clairement qui il est et ce qu'il a fait à Perséphone ; qui est-il ?

 

-Je n'ai rien fait de fameux, mais j'espère que tu n'as pas entendu que du mal sur moi.

 

La musique rock laisse place à des accords de guitares plus calmes et un fredonnement, qui font lever la tête à Paul. Sa colère sous-jacente a laissé place à l'incompréhension, puis à l'incrédulité, néanmoins son air assassin revient quand il pose son regard sur lui.

 

Dès les premiers mots, il n'a aucun mal à reconnaître la voix d'Orphée. Kylian doit vraiment se trouver drôle dans son coin.

 

-C'est une reprise, » crache Paul en secouant la tête. « Tu devrais l'écouter, je trouve que le refrain te correspond bien.

-Une ode ? Moi qui me croyais vieux jeu.

 

Paul soupire et roule les yeux, puis hèle un barman pour avoir une boisson. Eh bien, voyons quel est le message caché. Au bout d'une minute la partie désirée arrive enfin :

 

_Please have mercy on me_

_Take it easy on my heart_

_Even though you don't mean to hurt me_

_You keep tearing me apart_

_Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

_Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

 

Ouais. Le gars sait clairement qu'il est Hadès, qu'il a emprisonné Perséphone pendant des années, la détruisant à petit feu par pur égoïsme. Il est grand temps de se noyer dans du nectar. Il hèle un barman, demandant un autre Olympos (sérieusement, Kylian ? Quelle originalité.), à défaut de regarder Paul, lequel a les yeux braqués sur lui. C'est vraiment inquiétant à quel point il ne l'aime pas.

 

Le couplet suit le refrain, bien plus affectueux et aimant. Les paroles collent peut-être à la Perséphone créée dans le Bas-Monde, mais pas à celle qu'elle est réellement. Quand sa boisson arrive enfin, le refrain refait son grand retour, aussi pénible que envoûtant.

_Please have mercy on me_

_Take it easy on my heart_

_Even though you don't mean to hurt me_

_You keep tearing me apart_

_Would you please have mercy on me_

_I'm a puppet on your strings_

_And even though you got good intentions_

_I need you to set me free_

_Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

_Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

_A puppet on his strings_? Hum, c'était peut-être abusé, Hadès n'avait pas tourmenté Perséphone à ce point. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de violent avec elle, c'était même la seule avec qui il se montrait aussi flexible. Merde quoi ! Elle avait mangé un fruit du Bas-Monde et il l'avait quand même laissé repartir auprès de sa pleurnicharde de mère !

_I need you to set me free_? Il y avait des limites à respecter, quand même. Elle avait été libre la moitié de chaque foutue année, livrant Hadès à sa triste et sombre solitude !

 

Antoine se tourne vers Paul, prêt à protester contre les accusations virulentes.

 

-Ta gueule, enfoiré.

 

Crache-t-il hargneusement, avant de lui vider un verre de nectar sur la tête. Antoine ne bouge même pas d'un pouce pour s'en défaire et accepte son sort ; il l'a totalement mérité.

 

* * *

 

-Comment était ta soirée ? Demande Benjamin quand il revient au Bas-Monde.

 

Il est seule à son roué, les autres à l'intérieur pour une fois. Des trois, c'est le plus calme et attentionné, il tisse le fil de la vie avec tant d'attention et d'affection, qu'il se demande pourquoi il reste ici-bas.

 

-J'ai vu Dionysos, bu un verre, fini trempé… Tu sais, la routine, rien de nouveau. Je t'ai dit qu'un gars m'avait renversé un verre dessus ?

 

Benji lève la tête si vite qu'il s'étonne qu'il n'ait pas eu mal, c'est alors qu’il remarque ses cheveux collants et sa veste tachée par l'alcool.

 

-Mince, qui a fait ça ?

-Un ami de Dionysos et frère de Perséphone.

-Tu l'as amplement mérité, chantonne Ousmane à travers Benjamin.

 

Et qui est-il pour les contredire ?


	2. Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Perséphone est destinée à m'épouser, nous sommes faits pour régner ensemble dans le Bas-Monde, pour punir chaque âme et déchaîner notre colère sur quiconque tente d'entrer dans notre domaine sans notre permission ! Du moins, ça l'était jusqu'à ce que son essence se barre à chaque fois qu'une incarnation me voie. Donc oui, ne vous étonnez pas que je ne tente rien avec elle.
> 
> -C'est parce que tu ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, pas vrai ?

 Juger les autres en toute impartialité est une des nombreuses tâches qui incombent son statut de maître du bas-monde. Au début, Antoine ne savait pas réellement comment s'y prendre, puisque ses sentiments prenaient parfois le pas sur sa raison, mais à force de la solitude et de la bêtise humaine, il a fini par s'en défaire. Les gens recommencent les mêmes erreurs, à quelques variantes près et c'est terriblement désespérant.

 

Les seuls qu'il ne peut juger sont ceux qui ont enlevé quelqu'un par passion, par amour ou par folie ; qui est-il pour punir un crime qu'il a lui-même commis ? C'est dans ces moments que ses juges interviennent et prennent la relève. Du moins, c'était prévu ainsi jusqu'à ce que Perséphone se réincarne.

 

Le problème avec l'essence de cet être enchanteur, c'est qu'elle est particulièrement exigeante. Dans un certain sens du moins. Elle a l'air de chercher la personne la plus éloignée et inaccessible de Hadès, restant sous forme d'essence pendant des décennies pour lui échapper, mais son amour pour sa mère la pousse à revenir plus tôt que tard.

 

À chaque incarnation, Hadès délaisse donc son poste de juge pour observer la vie de la nouvelle Perséphone, quand Déméter ne pose pas de voile protecteur. Cette sale harpie… Elle est capable de garder sa fille adorée dans sa cour sur l'Olympe et de l'entourer de ses serviteurs seulement pour qu'elle échappe à l'œil vigilant de Hadès.

 

Avant qu'il réalise que Perséphone est revenue, Déméter pose un voile dissimulateur sur sa fille pour qu'il ne sache pas à quoi elle ressemble à travers ses portails, ni qu'il puisse la reconnaître de face. C'est terriblement énervant et il passe plus de temps à pester qu'à faire son travail. Les juges sont là pour ça, d'accord ?

 

-Seigneur Hadès, essaye de l'interpeller Rhadamanthe.

 

Antoine ne tourne pas la tête vers lui, car il sait ce qu’il va dire et n'a aucune envie de supporter ses remontrances maintenant. Rhadamante a toute l'éternité pour faire ça, pourquoi choisir ce moment précis ? Perséphone s'occupe d'un jardin dans les plaines de Manchester… à moins que ce soit à Turin ? Il n'arrive pas vraiment à voir à cause du brouillard… Foutue Déméter.

 

-Seigneur Hadès.

-Laisse tomber, il fait son voyeur, se moque Atropos.

 

Il soupire et lève les yeux pour lui envoyer un regard blasé.

 

-Je m'assure que personne ne tente quoique ce soit.

-Est-ce que ça s'applique à toi aussi ? Répond aussitôt Ousmane.

-Je ne répondrai pas.

 

Ces stupides moires vont devoir se trouver une nouvelle place pour squatter, parce qu'il ne va pas apprécier longtemps qu'on lui rappelle ses erreurs. Même si ça fait trois cents ans qu'il se dit ça…

 

-Seigneur Hadès ?

 

Avec un soupir fort et las, il daigne enfin poser son attention sur Rhadamanthe. Son regard marron brille d'agacement, alors que ses bras sont croisés contre son torse.

 

-Oui, Rhadamanthe, je suis à ton écoute.

 

Antoine sait qu’il va bientôt céder à la pression ; il arrive si bien à le pousser à bout.

 

- _Merci_ , dit-il avec ironie. Nous avons remarqué que vous sembliez dérangé en ce moment.

-Quoi, vous n'aimez pas avoir du travail ? Rétorque Antoine.

-Non, c'est de voir notre seigneur si déprimé que nous n'aimons pas.

-Tu as raison, être dans cet endroit devrait me donner la joie de vivre.

 

Rhadamanthe grogne presque et plisse les yeux, agacé ; c'est bon, il a réussi.

 

-Bordel de merde, Antoine ! Vas rejoindre ta foutue Perséphone, ramène-la ici et reprends ton travail correctement !

 

Les quatre autres – quand les moires sont-elles toutes apparues ? – éclatent de rire à son insu. Olivier ne supporte pas de le voir devenir une larve quand il se meurt d'amour pour Perséphone et ne se retient jamais longtemps pour exploser.

 

-Antoine, arrête d'embêter Olivier, le réprimande gentiment Benjamin.

-Même s’il soulève un point important, ajoute Presnel.

-Lequel ? Enchaîne Ousmane. Quand il disait qu'il était dérangé ou qu'il ne faisait pas bien son travail ?

 

Antoine le pointe du doigt, l'air absolument d'accord.

 

-Là on pose les vraies questions. Vous avez quatre heures.

 

Les moires soupirent en chœur, car visiblement le désespoir que Benjamin ressent est plus fort que les émotions de ses frères à ce moment.

 

-Sans plaisanter, que comptes-tu faire vis-à-vis de Perséphone ?

 

Il hausse les épaules, sans retourner au portail qui lui permet de voir cet être mystique ; il ne peut vraiment pas la regarder quand ils parlent sans honte d'elle.

 

-Rien du tout. Je vous l'avais dit, pourquoi ça a l'air de vous étonner ?

 

Ils s'interrogent du regard les uns les autres, cherchant une réponse qu'ils n'ont pas.

 

-Pourquoi être allé voir Kylian dans ce cas ?

 

Benjamin, le petit futé du groupe.

 

-Parce que j'étais curieux, pouvez-vous me blâmer de l'être ? Perséphone est destinée à m'épouser, nous sommes faits pour régner ensemble dans le Bas-Monde, pour punir chaque âme et déchaîner notre colère sur quiconque tente d'entrer dans notre domaine sans notre permission !

 

Les moires et Olivier le regardent, sourcils froncés sans savoir s'il dit vrai ou si c'est encore sa mégalomanie qui le reprend. Son sourire en coin n'aide pas.

 

-Du moins, ça l'était jusqu'à ce que son essence se barre à chaque fois qu'une incarnation me voie. Donc oui, ne vous étonnez pas que je ne tente rien avec elle.

-C'est parce que tu ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, pas vrai ?

 

Ousmane a un sourire narquois accroché au visage, bordel. Il en a eu assez pour l'heure, une cure à base de vue sur Perséphone s'impose. Son siège pivote dos aux autres, et aucune parole n'est dite. Puis ces traîtres rigolent encore à ses dépens.

 

-Tu devrais parler avec Athéna ou Artémis, elles sont amies.

-Les deux qui étaient présentes quand je l'ai enlevée ? Excellente suggestion.

 

Hadès ne le dit pas, mais l'idée de Presnel fait son bout de chemin.

 

* * *

 

Au final, Antoine s'est renseigné pour savoir où étaient Artémis et Athéna dans cette vie, avant de réaliser que seule cette dernière avait trouvé un vaisseau, alors que la chasseuse errait encore. Non pas qu'il se plaigne de cet ordre, après tout il y a plus de chance pour que Artémis ne lui ait pas pardonné d'avoir clamé une vierge sans la moindre honte. D'un autre côté, Athéna est tellement plus agréable à vivre.

 

La plupart du temps.

 

À travers un portail, il la voit dans les ruelles de Madrid, aux côtés d'un jeune homme brun. Ils semblent mettre au point une stratégie pour un quelconque problème. Mauvais timing, le voilà qui doit attendre pour espérer pouvoir se montrer. En tant que Hadès, Antoine est lié au bas-monde et ne peut pas s'amuser à le quitter quand bon lui semble, en dépit qu'il n'y fasse pas grand-chose actuellement…

 

Pour patienter, il retourne vers son portail ouvert par défaut ; oui, oui, celui sur Perséphone… Il n'est plus à ça près maintenant.

 

Après ce qu'il semble être une éternité à contempler une version floue de cet être fascinant, son attention revient sur le portail de Athéna, pour seulement constater qu'elle n'est plus du tout au même endroit. Et qu'elle est  _seule_. Merde !

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, le voilà arrivé derrière le vaisseau d’Athéna, un jeune homme, sur un toit. Il n'a pas l'air surpris par son apparition.

 

-Je t'attendais, dit-il en regardant droit devant.

-Pourquoi ?

 

Athéna se retourne vers lui, sourcils froncés, comme si il parlait à un crétin :

 

- _Tu ne peux pas_  observer un Grand Olympien et t'attendre à ce qu'on ne sente pas tes yeux pervers sur nous.

 

À force de n'observer que Perséphone, il en est venu à oublier des règles basiques…

 

-Que veux-tu ? Demande-t-il.

-Apprendre à connaître ma chère nièce Athéna ?

 

Il soupire, avant de sauter en avant. Il ne lui a pas lancé de mauvais regard, on peut dire que la discussion se passe bien pour le moment. Antoine le suit, attendant de savoir sa réaction.

 

-Je me suis réincarné il y a bientôt cinq décennies, tu aurais été crédible à ce moment. Que veux-tu ?

 

Antoine soupire en guise de réponses, sans savoir ce que la déesse attend de lui au juste.

 

-Tu pourrais trouver l'essence de Zeus et l'inciter à prendre un hôte, ce serait agréable pour les sommets.

-Toujours aussi égoïste, il n'y a que ce qui t'avantage qui t'intéresse.

 

C'est totalement vrai.

 

-Si je me rappelle bien, c'est même pour cette raison que tu as enlevé Perséphone, non ?

 

Le grand brun se retourne et lui adresse un sourire narquois, ses yeux marron luisant d'une lueur taquine, lui rappelant trop Ousmane. Il esquisse un sourire, avouant sans mal qu'il est coupable.

 

-Je m'appelle Antoine au fait, quel est ton nom ?

 

Il l'observe de ses grands yeux noisette, étudiant chacun de ses gestes et essayant de comprendre ce qu'il passe par sa tête. Après un froncement de sourcils, il adopte un comportement plus amical :

 

-Raphaël, mais tout le monde m'appelle Athéna. Utilise celui que tu préfères, Antoine.

-Raphaël fera l'affaire alors.

 

Il continue son chemin, passant par ce qui semble être la place centrale sans parler, comme s’il connaissait la ville depuis des années.

 

Le toit des maisons de couleurs vives contraste avec le gris du sol, renforçant l'ambiance agréable de l'endroit. La présence de petits conifères verts ajoute de la fraîcheur et une touche de naturel dans ce décor industriel. Le monde des vivants le surprendra toujours, ce n'est pas dans son domaine qu'il y aura autant de couleur.

 

-Tu parlais de Zeus, il me semble. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il revienne ? Héra et toi gérez très bien sans lui. Il va encore asseoir sa domination, nous n'avons pas besoin de cela.

 

Il peine encore à réaliser que les autres Olympiens, hormis Hestia, aient réellement attaqué Zeus, même s'il comprend totalement l'action. Hadès est le seigneur de son domaine, même son petit frère n'a aucun pouvoir quand il descend. Héra n'est pas une de ses personnes préférées, mais elle n'était pas en tort à ce moment-là. Ils ne sont pas les meilleurs amis, mais parviennent à bien s'entendre.

 

-Alors Poséidon ?

 

Raphaël rigole gentiment.

 

-Il l'a toujours mauvaise depuis Athènes, je ne pense pas être d'accord avec toi, et Amphitrite se débrouille aussi très bien sans lui. Ne vois-tu pas ? De la première génération, seuls Hadès, Déméter et Hestia sont importants.

 

Il sourit, bien d'accord avec elle sur ce point. D'une part, car ils sont les seuls à n'avoir jamais déclaré de guerre stupide ou détruit sans raison, tous les conflits viennent des trois autres  _à chaque fois_ , et d'autre part, car ils ont des homologues qui peuvent assurer leur rôle à leur place. Pour Poséidon, Amphitrite fait le travail ; concernant Héra, Hestia et Déméter assurent son travail ; quant à Zeus, mis à part imposer sa loi, il ne fait pas grand-chose que les autres ne peuvent reproduire…

 

Un rayon de soleil le surprend et lui fait lever sa main droite pour se protéger, gardant précieusement la gauche dans sa poche. Le ciel est bleu, brouillé par quelques gros nuages blancs, mais rien de bien dérangeant pour la période chaude de l'année. Les plantes grimpantes aux murs abordent fièrement des couleurs impériales, mais semblent tressaillir à son approche.

 

Une explosion visuelle les accueille quand ils arrivent dans ce qui semble être un jardin. Bien que la nature ait l'air de chercher à s'éloigner autant que possible de lui, il ne peut que remarquer les multiples couleurs présentes. Le spectre du visible auquel il a droit n'est clairement pas aussi développé quand il est au bas-monde, ça en est presque agressant.

 

Antoine avance sur le chemin, suivant une Athéna qui a l'air de savoir où elle va dans ce dédale. Il n'a pas l'air de ressentir le changement drastique qu'il subit, observant la nature vivante sans mal, alors qu'il peine à s'habituer à cette nouvelle vision de rêve. Depuis que l'essence de Hadès l'a choisi comme vaisseau, il n'a plus eu la chance de si bien voir, voilà une chose qui lui a bien manqué…

 

Alors qu'ils s'approchent de grands escaliers, un léger vertige le fait vaciller et le force à s'arrêter. Athéna n'a pas l'air de le remarquer, ou n'y prête pas tout simplement pas attention, car elle continue et salue quelqu'un beaucoup plus haut :

 

-Percy !

 

Le sol n'a jamais été aussi verdoyant, même le béton paraît plus gris qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Certes il ne quitte pas souvent son royaume, mais comment une telle différence peut se produire ?

 

-Athéna !

 

Cette voix est familière, mais Antoine préfère ne pas s'attarder dessus ni sur le frisson qu'il vient de ressentir. Tout autour de lui est anormalement agité, les oiseaux chantent, les feuilles bruissent, le vent souffle, tout bouge, rayonne et  _vit_.

 

Mince, serait-ce donc le fameux jardin des Hespérides ?

 

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'étais sûr qu'il était dans les parages, pourquoi tu l'as emmené avec toi ?

 

Antoine lève enfin la tête pour regarder le propriétaire de la voix, même s'il sait déjà qui il s'agit. Ce stupide géant est en colère en permanence contre lui, bon sang. Paul, s'il ne se trompe pas. Que fait-il entouré de fleurs de la tête aux pieds ? Même son air bougon a l'air mignon avec cette vitalité qui s'échappe de lui.

 

-Parce que vous devez discuter, tu ne crois pas Percy ?

-Percy ? Demande Antoine.

 

Si Raphaël se contente d'une simple œillade ennuyée, Paul l'assassine sans mal du regard, prêt à lui arracher la tête. Un bruit étrange retentit derrière eux, et… Ces ajoncs ont-ils toujours été là ? S’il se rappelle bien, c’est signe de colère…

 

-Oui,  _Percy_ , grince Paul.

-Pour Persée ?

 

Il se tape le front de la paume de sa main, exaspéré.

 

-Il est plus con qu'un manche à balai, grogne-t-il. Athéna, j'ai du travail, ramène-le en bas.

-Je ne suis pas Hermès. Par ailleurs, tu connais très bien les règles auxquels il est soumis. Parle avec lui, Percy.

 

Après un long râle de frustration, Paul cède :

 

-Très bien ! Mais c'est uniquement parce que tu es toi, Athéna.

-Merci.

 

Athéna lui ébouriffe le crâne affectueusement, alors qu'un cri de chouette retentit dans le ciel. Antoine ne la quitte des yeux qu'une seconde, qu'elle a déjà disparu. Les laissant tous les deux seuls, alors qu'il n'a pu poser aucune question concernant Perséphone...

 

-Bon, lâche Antoine en sentant le malaise.

-Que viens-tu faire ici, Hadès ?

 

Soupire Paul, plus las qu'en colère. Il s'assoit dans les marches derrière lui, pose ses coudes sur ses genoux, puis son menton sur ses paumes, l'observant en entier. Une étrange lueur de crainte brille dans ses yeux d'ambre, alors que tout son être transpire son aversion envers lui. À moins que ce soit l'aura des plantes à ses pieds ?

 

-Je voulais parler avec Athéna, je ne te cherchais pas… Persée ? Paul ? Je ne savais même pas que les Héros avaient des essences.

 

Paul le dévisage pendant de longues secondes, assimilant ce qu'il dit, alors que ses cheveux oscillent entre le noir gomme-gutte et le safran. Un bien beau mélange, qui s'accorde à ses yeux de miel.

 

-T'es aussi con qu'un caillou en fait. Tu venais pour ta Perséphone adorée, non ?

-Quand bien même ce soit le cas, que veux-tu ? Demande Antoine sur la défensive.

-Je ne suis pas ta Perséphone, ni aucune autre comme tu les as déjà connues. La période où tu faisais ce que tu voulais pendant la moitié de l'année est révolue.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

 

Alors qu'il s'apprête à parler, tout se trouble et l'instant suivant Antoine se retrouve dans le bas-monde, plus terne, sombre et abandonné que jamais. Son cœur se serre automatiquement en remarquant cette atmosphère de morts… son temps est écoulé, car il ne peut pas rester bien longtemps hors de son royaume, surtout pendant la saison chaude.

 

"T'es con." entend-il quand même de Percy.

 

Paul n'est pas le fils de Déméter, mais de Zeus, Persée… Alors pourquoi sentait-il tellement Déméter la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés ? Sa présence à elle-seule illuminait le monde, qui est donc Percy…?

 

Merde. Percy, Persée, _Perséphone_. Paul était putain de Perséphone,  _sa femme_.


	3. Un bouquet pour un ami

-Salut tout le monde.

-Julian !

 

Antoine roule des yeux sans quitter son portail, ayant eu l'espoir fou que le silence dans son bureau dure un peu plus longtemps, mais c'était mal connaître Hermès, ou Julian Draxler de son vivant. Pourquoi peut-il venir dans son royaume comme il l'entend déjà ? C'est tellement injuste. Tout ça pour quoi ?

 

-Hermès, soupire-t-il, déjà épuisé.

-Hadès, » répond-il pour faire bonne mesure. Puis : « Kim, le plus beau, comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu viendras bientôt dans ma cour ? »

 

Pour voir Presnel, c'est ridicule si vous voulez son avis. Pff. Allez crever. Lui aussi adorerait bien voir Perséphone quand il le veut, la vie est vraiment mal faite. Il n'a même pas besoin de lever les yeux vers eux pour savoir que Julian et Presnel se noient dans l'espace personnel l'un de l'autre. 

 

-Tu sais que je n'appartiens aucunement à ta cour, décline doucement Presnel.

-Il te suffit de répondre "oui" à une simple petite question, ma moitié.

 

 _Pitié_ , pense Antoine en se laissant glisser sous son bureau.

 

Auparavant, il y avait des sommets sur l'Olympe dès que l'occasion se présentait. À cause de son profond lien avec son royaume, Hadès a souvent réussi à esquiver cette corvée, parce que c'est réellement inutile d'y aller. De toute façon, des membres de sa cour l'ont toujours représenté et ses portails lui permettent de suivre d'un œil peu intéressé ce qu'ils disent.

 

Au fur à mesure que les incarnations se sont succédé, il y a eu beaucoup moins de sommets, car c'est devenu plus compliqué d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'en occuper. Ils ont perdu leur éclat d'antan, les problèmes sont différents et ils peuvent faire tellement plus de choses dans le monde actuel.

 

Ils ont jugé bon d'en faire quand un Grand Olympien choisit un nouvel hôte, ce qui laisse de longue période de vide à bien y réfléchir. Après mûre réflexion, ils ont ajouté les solstices et équinoxes, où ils discutent beaucoup avant de s'amuser autour d'un buffet et de musique. L'alcool coule à flot, quand Dionysos est présent c'est encore pire que prévu.

 

De son vivant, Antoine aimait avoir un rôle important, diriger une équipe et faire avancer les choses. Depuis qu'il est Hadès, il semble avoir hérité de sa nonchalance face aux problèmes des autres. Tout ce qu'il aimait le désespère à présent. Voilà pourquoi il craint les quatre rendez-vous clefs chaque année quand Poséidon et Zeus ne sont pas présents. Bon sang, il est  _obligé_ d'y assister, car les trois grands doivent être représentés obligatoirement par ne serait-ce qu'une personne.

 

D'autant que sur l'Olympe, il perd tous ses pouvoirs, comme lorsque les autres descendent dans son royaume (sauf Julian, malheureusement) et bordel qu'il déteste ça. Antoine est habitué à avoir un tel pouvoir, à devoir se contrôler, à gérer ses sentiments, c'est dérangeant de ne plus avoir tout ça.  _Il déteste les sommets_.

 

Même si c'est le seul endroit où il peut voir son adorée Perséphone, l'entendre chanter pendant les festivités, danser quand l'occasion se présente, rire et  _vivre_. Les sommets sont tellement supportables grâce à son unique présence. Il donnerait tout pour un rictus de sa part.

 

C'est encore plus vrai maintenant, depuis qu'il a réalisé que sa Perséphone adorée -  _Percy_ , pardon -, sait qui il est et n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur de lui. Peut-il espérer un changement dans leur rapport, maintenant que c'est à lui d'avoir peur ?

 

En toute honnêteté ? Ouais. Il n'a aucune envie d'aller au sommet de cette année pour l'équinoxe d'automne. Ça n'a jamais été un bon signe et ne le sera jamais, car c'est à cette date qu'il a dû rendre Perséphone à sa maudite mère. Il a la nausée, rien que d'y repenser…

 

-Antoine, dépêche-toi. Tu animes le sommet, je te rappelle.

 

_Oh douce Perséphone, où es-tu quand j'ai le plus besoin de toi ?_

-Arrête de faire ta larve, tu ne vas pas sortir de ton cocon plus beau.

 

_Perséphone, reviens vite au bas-monde._

 

-Ta Perséphone sera au sommet, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas sortir ?

 

Bon et tendre Benjamin.

 

Antoine sort la tête de sous sa couette, trouvant une lueur d'espoir dans son malheur et consent à sortir de sous le bureau. Il s'assoit sur la chaise, l'air de rien, aussi digne et dédaigneux qu'à son habitude. Benjamin lui adresse un sourire fier, alors qu’Atropos et Clotho froncent les sourcils, n'osant croire son comportement, et Julian ne dit rien, assis dans le canapé avec son aimé dans ses bras.

 

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, après mûre réflexion.

-Perséphone sera dans la cour de sa mère, tu la verras, lui rappelle Presnel, le plus concerné.

-Alors qu'elle appartient à celle de Hadès, fantastique, se moque Ousmane, le plus méchant.

 

Antoine soupire, se laissant glisser dans son fauteuil. Hermès l'a vu dans pire situation, il n'est plus à un moment gênant près.

 

-Il se fait appeler Percy maintenant.

-Tu es intéressé par lui, pour lui ou pour Perséphone ? Demande Benjamin.

 

Toujours aussi percutant. Il hausse les épaules, incapable de se décider.

 

-Perséphone, tranchent les deux autres.

-Hé ! S'offusque-t-il. Je vous ferai dire que son prédécesseur m'intéressait pour ce qu'il était.

 

Le souvenir est encore douloureux.

 

-Benjamin, tu m'accompagnes ? Je vais faire des courses.

-Et nous ? S'exclame Presnel en faisant la moue.

-Allez jaser plus loin, les harpies.

 

Antoine saute de son fauteuil, puis quitte son bureau sans perdre de temps, Benjamin sur ses talons. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il n'embarque que lui pour vagabonder hors de son bureau.

 

-Je dois visiter un vieil ami, il me faut des fleurs.

-Comme d'habitude ? S'enquiert la moire.

-Pourquoi changer…?

 

Il soupire, le cœur lourd. Si Benjamin a remarqué sa peine, il n'a rien dit.

 

* * *

 

Pour ce genre de courses, Antoine se rend dans le monde des mortels avec un asphodèle en poche, dans la boutique de Benjamin Mendy, une limoniade en qui il a une confiance aveugle et qui a toujours été de bon conseil. Lachésis l'accompagne parce qu’Antoine ne peut tenir les fleurs trop longtemps sans les faire flétrir, qu'il ne voit pas les couleurs et qu’il ne le juge pas contrairement aux deux autres (et surtout, pour pouvoir voir le vendeur qui le fait craquer). Mendy lui présente un bouquet différent à chaque fois, mettant des fleurs variées qu'il n'a jamais pris la peine d'essayer de comprendre.

 

Quand ils arrivent devant le magasin et qu'il réalise que sa palette de nuance est largement au-dessus de ses capacités, il sait d'ores-et-déjà qui est dans la boutique. Il retient Lachésis par le bras lorsqu'il veut pousser la porte, mais le relâche bien vite.

 

-Percy est là, avoue-t-il en reculant.

 

Lachésis fronce les sourcils.

 

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Tes yeux sont marrons foncés. Ton bracelet est gris avec des perles blanches. Je n'avais jamais remarqué l'écriture rouge sur ton tee-shirt blanc. Je continue ou ça ira ?

 

Le bouclé le regarde de ses yeux noirs perçant.

 

-Tu devrais lui parler.

-Non.

-Le sommet est pour bientôt, devons-nous remettre notre course à plus tard ?

 

Antoine doit absolument voir son vieil ami avant d'y aller, impossible qu'il ose se présenter devant elle les mains vides. Bon sang, il ne sait même pas combien de temps Paul va rester à l'intérieur. Perséphone et une limoniade,  _une nymphe des fleurs_ , bien sûr que ça va durer cent ans. Il ne s'attendait juste pas à devoir affronter la réalité de sitôt…

 

-Non, tu vas demander le bouquet, puis on s'en va.

-Je n'entre pas seul.

 

Après un long soupir, Antoine pousse la porte pour la moire, puis entre à sa suite. Sa vue, son odorat, tous ses sens n'ont pas autant été aussi sollicité depuis un moment. La présence de Perséphone rend l'air tellement respirable, mais lui coupe la respiration et lui donne envie de s'enfuir.

 

-Putain !

 

Paul, reconnaissable entre mille. Vu d'où ça vient, il est dans l'arrière-boutique avec une enceinte jouant avec puissance une musique qu'il ne connaît pas, et c'est quand même bon de savoir qu'ils ne vont pas se parler.

 

-Va demander un bouquet, je me promène en t'attendant.

 

Lachésis lui lance un regard désapprobateur, mais obéit quand même. C'est exactement ça qu'il voudrait de ses frères. Il appuie sur la sonnette du comptoir, la musique s'arrête presque immédiatement après et  la nymphe arrive avec un sourire d'abord vendeur, puis sincère quand il les reconnaît.

 

-Benji, c'est toi ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, je te remercie… et toi, Ben ? Demande-t-il avec son rougissement habituel. « Tu… tu as de la compagnie apparemment. »

-Juste un ami. Ce sera comme d'habitude ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

 

Antoine ne les regarde pas, préférant se concentrer sur les fleurs qu'il n'avait jamais vues de la sorte auparavant. Il réalise aussi clairement l'aversion qu'ont ces plantes pour lui alors qu'il n'a clairement rien demandé, il n'a jamais voulu être Hadès et autant blesser Perséphone ! Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il traîne la mort avec lui, il n'a pas choisi d'être ce qu'il est.

 

-Que dis-tu de faire la base à la pervenche ?

-Notre connaissance des fleurs s'arrête aux chrysanthèmes, répond presque amoureusement Benjamin.

 

 _Et aux asphodèles_. Mais c'est le souvenir d'une autre vie, auquel il ne peut plus prétendre.

 

-Je vais ajouter des jacinthes bleues et des pensées, un savant mélange quand vous saurez ce que ça veut dire.

 

Lui s'y connait clairement peu en fleur, mais sa tendre Perséphone est bien loin de son cas désespéré. Elle n'est plus là pour lui apprendre quoique ce soit de toute façon, trop occupée à le fuir ou cachée par sa mère.

 

-Je vais aussi prendre des acacias, histoire d'ajouter de la couleur et des freesias, j'en avais mis la dernière fois.

-Je te fais entièrement confiance, » réplique Benjamin avec des cœurs dans les yeux, avant de toussoter. « Est-ce que... est-ce tu viens au sommet, par hasard ? »

-Bien sûr, je serai dans la cour de Déméter, comme toujours, mais on se verra. Allez-vous le diriger, Seigneur Hadès ?

 

Antoine tressaille en entendant son prénom grec, mal à l'aise qu'il soit prononcé en la présence de Perséphone. Peut-être que Paul pense la même chose et qu'il se fait appeler ainsi pour cette raison ? Et parce que Percy fait beaucoup plus masculin aussi.

 

Il se racle la gorge, incertain du ton à prendre, mais Hadès se rappelle vite à lui :

 

-Bien entendu, Limoniade. Sinon, je ne serai pas venu, tu le sais.

-Pour qui est ce bouquet, Seigneur ?

 

Antoine détourne le regard, une boule dans la gorge, les mains moites, l'estomac tout retourné. Il ne veut pas parler de  _lui_ devant Paul, devant personne d'autre d'ailleurs, encore trop fautif et coupable pour l'assumer de vive voix.

 

-Un vieil ami, » répond-il avec un sourire triste. « Lachésis portera le bouquet, nous te faisons confiance. »

-Je vois… Puis-je ajouter des fleurs d'adonis ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, Ben.

 

Il retourne à sa contemplation d'une espèce de fleurs piquantes, presque semblable à un cactus. Sa solitude et sa tristesse résonnent avec celles de Antoine, c'est reposant de savoir qu'il peut toujours ressentir et surtout qu'il n'est pas seul dans cette situation.

 

Peut-être une dizaine de minutes s'écoule pendant lesquelles les deux Benjamin discutent tranquillement de choses et d'autres tout en se draguant, tandis qu’Antoine arpente la boutique, vaguant entre les plantes qui n'ont pas l'air effrayées par lui. Il ignore complètement ce que fait Paul, caché dans son coin, mais sa vision plus que claire lui permet de savoir qu'il est toujours présent.

 

D'un seul coup, son bras droit se fait agripper et il sursaute en se retournant.

 

-Merde Benji, _ne fais plus ça_. Tu sais que tu risques plus que moi.

-Tu es dans la lune, Antoine. Je t'ai appelé deux fois.

 

Il le lâche sans avoir l'air de vouloir mettre cent mètres entre eux, puis se dirige vers le comptoir où les attend son bouquet. Il le suit, soulagé d'enfin s'en aller.

 

-Merci beaucoup, Ben. Souhaites-tu un portail en compensation ?

-J'adorerais, Seigneur Hadès.

 

Il sourit, puis passe sa paume sur l'attrape-rêves qu’il garde sur son comptoir. Aussitôt ils peuvent se voir dedans, avec une vue plus prononcée sur Benjamin Pavard. Ce dernier rougit, avant de lever le regard vers son homonyme.

 

-Avec ça, tu pourras nous rendre visite dix fois sans en pâtir.

-Merci, affirme Mendy avec un sourire reconnaissant et en regardant Lachésis dans les yeux.

-Merci à toi. Allons-y Benjamin, tu me donneras le bouquet quand nous y serons.

-Compris.

 

Après un dernier rougissement et la promesse de se revoir bientôt, ils sortent de la boutique, Antoine tenant encore une fois la porte pour la moire. Alors qu'il veut utiliser un portail pour les ramener au bas-monde, tout s'accélère. Les couleurs sont plus vives, les sons prennent sens, la vie remplit son air. Il s'arrête, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, ni pourquoi, quand une voix retentit :

 

-C'est pour Lucas, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Il se retourne, faisant face à Percy. La peur qui brillait dans son regard la dernière fois a totalement disparu, ainsi que sa colère. Il a l'air confus, presque désolé pour lui.

 

-Bien sûr que c'est pour lui. Peux-tu lui donner ça ? » Demande Paul en lui tendant une plante. « C'est un chrysanthème rouge. »

-Benjamin, prends-le.

 

La moire fait un pas vers lui, mais son regard de glace l'en empêche, telle la digne reine qu'il a été un jour. De toutes ses incarnations, c'est bien la première fois qu'il voit Perséphone réagir ainsi.

 

-Je parlais à toi,  _Grizou_.

 

Le surnom envoie un choc électrique dans sa colonne vertébrale. Paul marche d'un pas résolu jusqu'à lui, mais s'arrête en plissant les yeux, curieux et l'observe sous toutes ses coutures. Antoine hausse un sourcil, sans comprendre.

 

D'un geste brusque, Paul tente d'attraper le bas de son énorme pull, mais Antoine a le réflexe de reculer à temps, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Comment ce crétin peut-il se croire invincible !?

 

-T'es malade, tu sais très bien ce qui arrive à ceux qui me touchent directement !

 

Comme s'il allait se pardonner de blesser Perséphone, comme s'il pouvait accepter de lui faire encore du mal. Il impose déjà sa présence à Paul, il ne va pas en plus être le responsable de sa mort. Pas encore, bon sang.

 

Paul roule des yeux, à sa plus grande surprise et secoue la tête comme si lui, Antoine avait tort.

 

-Ne sois pas dramatique, je t'ai déjà touché sans mourir. Je représente la vie, je te rappelle.

 

Paul amène sa main vers son pull une nouvelle fois en le regardant, comme s'il avait à faire à un animal sauvage. Il le tapote, puis tire sur la poche ventral de son vêtement et son visage s'illumine :

 

-Je le savais ! Tu l'as cueilli dans le pré autour du palais, n'est-ce pas ? T'as jamais pu faire mourir mes plantes.

 

Paul lui offre un sourire radieux, puis se concentre sur le chrysanthème qu'il a dans la main. Bien vite il est rejoint par des fleurs qui viennent de sa paume, formant encore un bouquet fantastique. À base de rouge en majorité et de bleue, presque semblable mais absolument différentes avec Perséphone à ses côtés.

 

-Bégonia, chrysanthèmes rouge, cyprès, gerbera, romarin et sauge bleue. Il comprendra. Tiens.

 

D'une main presque tremblante, Antoine récupère le somptueux bouquet que Paul a fait exprès pour lui, s'attendant à le voir mourir aussitôt. Quelques longues secondes s'écoulent, puis Antoine ramène le cadeau près de lui. Il ne comprend pas l'acte de ce garçon censé le détester, que vient-il de se passer pour qu'il agisse ainsi ?

 

-Merci, » répond Benjamin. « Ça lui sera remis en main propre. »

-Tu viens de me crier dessus, mais tu passes par Lachesis maintenant ?

 

Alors qu'il secoue la tête avec lassitude, un grognement retentit et Antoine se trouve dans le bas-monde avec Benjamin, un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres. Il ne perd pas de temps, se rendant rapidement aux Champs Élysées où il va retrouver son vieil ami. Benjamin le suit sans parler, sans se plaindre, sans commenter ce qu'il vient d'arriver. À moins que ses frères demandent de précision, il ne leur dira rien.

 

* * *

 

Arrivés devant le jardin des Hespérides, bien terne comparé au vulgaire jardin que cultivait Percy, ils s'arrêtent tous les deux. Il entend les nymphes s'agiter et s'éloigner, alors que Benjamin lui donne le bouquet qu'ils sont allés chercher. Antoine continue sans lui, entre les pommiers où l'attend un beau brun au regard noisette. Ses sens reviennent petit à petit, sans atteindre la vivacité d'il y a quelques minutes.

 

-Antoine !

-Lucas…

-C'est pour moi ? Merci, c'est gentil !

 

Il prend les deux bouquets, surpris par le fait que l'un soit presque déjà mort, alors que le second est encore en vie. Son cœur va tomber hors de sa poitrine et les larmes pourraient lui monter aux yeux. Bon sang, Lucas est condamné à être ici par sa faute, alors qu'il pourrait encore être dehors, être en vie… Si seulement Antoine n'avait pas fait de caprice, la situation aurait été différente.

 

-De qui vient le second bouquet ? La Perséphone actuelle, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Il s'assoit à terre, n'ayant clairement plus de force dans les jambes, tant il ressent de choses en sa présence. La douleur est plus vive quand il est à ses côtés, que lorsqu'il est seul et intérieurement mort à son bureau. Il n'a pas le droit de se présenter devant Lucas quand c'est totalement sa faute.

 

-Comment as-tu su ?

-Le premier bouquet répète la même chose que les précédents : je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, je pense toujours à toi, je n'oublie pas, _je ne me pardonne pas_.

 

Le brun s'assoit à côté de lui, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule, attristé de lui avoir expliqué la situation.

 

-Je t'aime sincèrement pour l'éternité et je pense à toi, c'est ce que son bouquet signifie. Elle est très attentionnée, traite-la bien : elle est destinée à être ta femme, pas moi, tu le sais.

 

Il ne dit rien, mais il le sait.

 

Il a tellement gâché la vie de la précédente Perséphone que son essence a effacé tous ses souvenirs. Antoine l'a connue et aimée quand elle était encore humaine, mais l'essence Perséphone l'a choisi pour les mêmes raisons qu'il en est tombé amoureux. Dès lors impossible de l'approcher à cause de son traumatisme, mais Hadès n'a pas accepté et a tenté par tous les moyens de la récupérer plus qu'il n'a voulu Perséphone. Il l'a obtenue en échange de sa mort.

 

Le plus ironique, c'est que Lucas n'a aucune idée qu'il a été l'hôte de Perséphone, qu'il a été destiné à être sa femme, mais qu'il l'a violemment rejeté.


	4. Lucas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au départ, ce n'était pas Lucas que j'envisageais mais Erika, la vraie femme d'Antoine :) ma bêta a beaucoup aimé la relation entre Lucas et Grisou dans _Défaite amère_ donc j'ai décidé de modifier ça pour elle.  
>  Bonne lecture !

De son passé, Antoine n'a que peu de souvenirs. Il ignore qui sont ses parents, où il est né, avec qui il a grandi, mais sait avec certitude qu'il est resté un long moment en Espagne. Pendant longtemps une guerre a ravagé ses terres, même si lui a réussi à s'en sortir grâce à sa ténacité, avant de quitter l'endroit. Quand il est devenu Hadès, il est souvent revenu à Madrid, curieusement attiré par cette terre de désolation, sans raison particulière.

 

Encore aujourd'hui il est revenu. Une fleur d'asphodèle en poche, il arpente la ville, préférant paraître invisible aux humains pour plus de tranquillité. Des corps sans vie traînent çà et là, en état de décomposition avancé pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance de se faire enterrer. S'il n'était pas Hadès, il aurait pu montrer plus de pitié et sympathie avec ces pauvres innocents. Ils ne méritaient peut-être pas la mort…

 

Quand il passe près de la maison où il se souvient avoir vécu pendant un long moment, il remarque le cadavre d'un pauvre enfant, à peine sorti de l'enfance. Bon sang, si Antoine en avait eu un, il aurait pu être son fils. Mince, on dirait presque Hestia, quand ils étaient dans les entrailles de leur père, maudits, coincés et désespérés.

 

En se rapprochant, Antoine ne sent pas la mort sur lui, mais il la sait proche. Ce petit ne mérite pas la mort, il est innocent.

 

-Lachésis, invoque-t-il d'une voix froide.

 

Les Moires apparaissent aussitôt à ses côtés, curieux, mais silencieux. Lachésis s'avance près de l'enfant, l'examinant.

 

-Son fil est-il terminé ? Demande Antoine.

-Non, mais il perd en volume, il pourrait se casser.

-Je veux qu'il vive, faîtes tout pour que ça arrive.

 

 

Les moires se regardent les unes les autres, sans comprendre ce qu'il veut dire.

 

-Ce n'est pas son destin, commence Atropos.

-Il ne mérite pas la mort, tu n'as pas coupé son fil, je veux qu'il vive.

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous occuper de lui, enchaîne Clotho, très calmement.

-Faîtes ce que j'ordonne, se manifeste Hadès.

-Oui, disent-ils d'une seule voix.

 

Clotho se met à genoux à côté de l'enfant, puis semble de mettre à tresser quelque chose qu'il ne voit pas, sans doute le fil de sa vie. Lachésis s'installe à son roué, apparu soudainement, pour filer le dit fil. Atropos disparaît pendant quelques minutes, puis revient avec de l'eau et de la nourriture.

 

Quand le petit ouvre enfin les yeux, Atropos lui donne de quoi manger sous le regard perçant d’Antoine. Malgré ça, il n'a pas peur et fait ce qu'on lui demande.

 

-Merci, » dit-il même quand il a fini. « Je pensais que j'allais mourir. »

 

Hum, au moins il a conscience de la mort et qu’il peut l'être là où il vit. Antoine était dans la même situation quand il vivait encore là, mais pas aussi tôt.

 

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demande-t-il en s'agenouillant près de lui.

-Lucas, répond-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 

Peu de gens le font, il ne doit pas avoir conscience qu'il est Hadès, roi du royaume des morts.

 

-Bonjour Lucas, je m'appelle Antoine. Je te présente Clotho, Lachésis et Atropos.

 

Antoine ne les pointe pas du doigt, car il ne sait pas les différencier ; il n’a jamais pris la peine de le faire et se contente en général de leur réflexion pour savoir qui parle.

 

-Ils t'ont aidé à te réveiller.

-Merci, dit-il avec apathie, sans le quitter des yeux.

 

Antoine avait aussi perdu tout espoir en la vie à ce moment. Il ne voulait pas vivre, mais mourir ne l'intéressait pas non plus.

 

-Veux-tu qu'on t'emmène ailleurs ?

 

Une étincelle de vie illumine son regard mort.

 

-N'importe où.

-Très bien, nous partons.

 

Antoine se relève et il l'imite aussitôt. Il lui tend la main, car s'il peut bouger avec les Moires sans qu'il y ait de contact, ce n'est pas le cas des gens qui ne sont pas de sa cour. Il l'attrape de ses petits doigts fragiles et graciles, les serrant aussi fort que possible, se rattachant à la seule chose tangible. Antoine a appris de la plus douloureuse façon à ne pas retirer la vie des gens au moindre contact et porte des gants en permanence pour l'aider, alors le petit Lucas n'a rien à craindre.

 

Le premier endroit qui lui vient à l'esprit est Madrid, là où il a passé de nombreuses et heureuses années. C'est également là où vit Léto, la seule figure maternelle en qui il a entièrement confiance, car elle a été capable de tout endurer pour ses enfants. Il n'a pas besoin de taper à sa porte, puisqu’elle a senti sa présence et vient à sa rencontre. C'est une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux courts qui l'accueille.

 

-Léto, » dit-il avec respect. « Je te présente Lucas, peux-tu t'occuper de lui ? »

-Tout ce qui peut t'aider, Antoine.

 

Léto s'approche du garçonnet, mais celui-ci serre plus fort la main d'Antoine et se cache même derrière ses jambes, farouche.

 

-Non, je reste avec Antoine.

 

Ce petit s'est entiché de la mauvaise personne…

 

-Je reviendrai te voir, Lucas. Reste avec elle en attendant.

-Tu promets ?

-Oui, sur le Styx, affirme-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 

Il l'observe pendant quelques secondes, puis se détache de lui et rejoint Léto. Un grognement plus tard, il est au bas-monde avec Lachésis et Atropos, tandis que Clotho reste filer le fil du petit Lucas.

 

* * *

 

Exactement un an après leur rencontre, Antoine cède aux suppliques des Moires et revient chez Léto pour récupérer leur frère. Oui, il se peut qu'il n'ait pas donné d'ordre précis sur son retour, mais l'oubli est commun à tous…

 

À peine sont-ils apparus devant la maison désirée, qu'un cri retentit et qu'un nain sur patte sort de la maison en courant. L'enfant vient vers lui, un sourire éclairant son visage et saute sur Antoine en criant son prénom. Il ne s'attendait tellement pas à un accueil pareil, il s'était même dit que le petit l'aurait oublié…

 

-Tu es venu ! Tu es venu !

 

Antoine est tellement touché par sa sincérité que son cœur mort arrive à battre à nouveau, réchauffant tout son être, annihilant la sombre destinée de solitude lui étant réservée. Il tombe à genoux et le prend dans ses bras, bon sang il avait oublié à quoi ressembler la chaleur humaine.

 

-Tu m'as manqué, affirme le petit, plus vivant que jamais.

 

Il ne voit pas de quelle couleur sont ses yeux, mais la vitalité qui s'y reflètent vaut toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

 

-Son fil n'est pas assez solide pour supporter l'étreinte, l'avertit Atropos.

 

Antoine éloigne le petit avec délicatesse, mais sans se départir de son sourire.

 

-Ha oui, Léto m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas toucher les gens longtemps, c'est vrai ! Viens, Presnel est à l'intérieur !

-Presnel ?

 

Qui est-ce ?

 

-Oui, il est resté avec nous après ton départ.

-Ha, Clotho.

-Oui !

 

Il retourne dans la maison, s'assurant qu'il le suive. Mince, si ce petit vient à mourir, Antoine va s'assurer personnellement qu’il aille aux Champs Élysées.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucas est un cadeau, il ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait pour mériter une chance pareille. Léto ne lui a pas dit qu'il était Hadès, il lui en sera reconnaissant indéfiniment. Les Moires, pardon  _Presnel_ ,  _Benjamin_  et  _Ousmane_  ont l'air de l'adorer et il le leur rend bien, même s’il préfère Antoine. Sa joie de vie est communicative, il ne l'oublie pas malgré tout ce qu’il fait et ses rencontres.

 

Il a enfin une vie comme les autres, même s’il vit avec des Olympiens, mais ne jure que par Antoine tout le temps. Il vient le voir lors des grandes pluies de météorites, pendant les Perséides, les Léonides et les Êta aquarides, sinon il aurait abandonné le Bas-Monde pour passer autant de temps que possible à jouer au foot avec cet enfant adorable, qui lui donne l'impression de redevenir celui qu'il était avant.

 

À vrai dire, Lucas l'a tellement bien influencé qu'il n'a pas râlé quand l'hôte de Zeus s'est retrouvé en face de lui lors du jugement, alors que Poséidon n'a encore pris personne. Il n'a pas râlé quand il a dû tenir son premier sommet tout seul, même si c'était épuisant, mais qu'il a pu rigoler avec les Moires pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaît cette incarnation.

 

Tout a l'air magnifique une grande partie du temps. Il surveille Lucas à travers ses portails, pour s'assurer qu’il est en sécurité, qu’il n'a besoin de rien, et exécute tout ce qu'il peut pour lui faire plaisir. Léto élève un garçon merveilleux, aimant et généreux.

 

Même si ce garçon n'aurait pas dû vivre…

 

Benjamin est condamné à tisser le fil de la vie de Lucas jusqu'à sa mort naturelle. Puisqu'il n'était pas assez long tout seul, Presnel a dû étirer le dit fil au maximum, le rendant ainsi très fragile. Pour contrer toute rupture, Antoine a ordonné à Benjamin de s'occuper particulièrement de son fil et d'y insuffler la vie jusqu'à sa fin.

 

Il ne regrette pas son choix, car c'est la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée.

 

* * *

 

Quand Antoine entre dans son palais, après sa visite auprès de son petit et tendre Lucas, il est plus épanoui et apaisé que jamais. La vie de Hadès n'est peut-être pas aussi mauvaise qu'il ne se l'imaginait en fait.

 

Benjamin est à son roué, tandis qu’Ousmane est allongé dans son canapé, un livre recouvrant son visage. Où est à Presnel ?

 

-Vous avez perdu un frère ? Plaisante-t-il.

-Non, je suis là, répond Benjamin.

 

À moins que ce soit Presnel ? Il l'observe longuement, mais malgré son manque de couleur, Antoine est sûr et certain que c'est Benjamin.

 

-Benjamin avait besoin de repos, alors je le remplace, il se repose. Seul Ousmane voulait sortir.

-J'ignorais que vous aviez cette capacité, dit-il avec une touche d'admiration.

-Nous aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'on y soit confronté.

 

C'est la voix d’Ousmane cette fois. Il a abaissé son bouquin pour lui lancer un regard significatif, lourd de sens. Il lui en veut pour faire travailler son frère sans relâche, mais comprend très bien pourquoi il fait ça. Ce n'est pas pour autant que ses mots sont moins durs ou piquants.

 

Il roule des yeux, retournant à son bureau, sans relever. Ce n'est pas comme s'il oserait faire quelque chose contre lui ou contre cette situation.

 

* * *

 

 

La première fois que son rayon de soleil à qui il est entièrement dévoué l'embrasse, il ne s'y attend pas. Ils sont tranquillement installés sur le toit du stade de Madrid, regardant l’Atlético contre le Real, Lucas collé à lui, incapable d'éviter le contact physique. C'est d'ailleurs le seul avec qui il est autant tactile.

 

Sa tête posée sur son épaule à la fin de la rencontre, ils discutent de choses et d'autres. Antoine a fait le plein d'asphodèle pour être sûr de ne pas être rappelé au Bas-Monde quand il s'y attendrait le moins et pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour protéger Lucas. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il le tue à cause de son incapacité à se contrôler.

 

-Antoine ?

 

Quand il l'a regardé, Lucas a fermé les yeux et embrassé. Son cœur s'est mis à battre, les couleurs autour de lui sont revenues, il s'est senti en vie.

 

Mais son bonheur n'a pas duré, car s'ils ont passé la nuit à se murmurer des "je t'aime" au milieu de leurs baisers, les Moires ont hurlé de panique en voyant la fin du fil de Lucas s'approcher à grand pas.

 

* * *

 

 

-Portail sur Lucas, demande Antoine quelques temps après ça.

 

La vision reste noire. Antoine réitère sa demande, ne comprenant pas l'absence de réactions, car une seule chose pourrait l'empêcher. Encore une fois, rien ne se passe. Putain, pas maintenant, pas quand il est enfin heureux, pas quand il a réussi à tomber amoureux d'une âme autre que celle de Perséphone ! Non, non, non… Lucas ne peut pas mourir et rester enfermé dans le Bas-Monde où il n'y a rien absolument rien à découvrir, à voir, à faire, où il finirait par doucement s'éteindre et perdre sa vitalité…

 

Les Moires. Ces idiotes ont intérêt à avoir une explication en béton pour Lucas.

 

-Lachésis ! Scande-t-il en tapant les poings sur son bureau.

 

À sa plus grande surprise, c'est celui aux cheveux courts qui apparaît sous ses yeux, dans le canapé, aussi ennuyé qu'à son accoutumé. Atropos, _Ousmane_. Le seul à décider quand quelqu'un doit mourir. Bien sûr, bien sûr que c'est lui ! Il n'y a eu que lui à s'être plaint tout ce temps par le tourment que Benjamin subissait par son égoïsme.

 

Le Bas-Monde tremble de colère, alors qu'il se lève et vient d'un pas rapide jusqu'à cette tête brûlée. Il s'assoit à côté de lui, enlève son gant gauche, là où il y a des os sans chair, et pose sa main désincarnée sur son épaule. Ousmane tremble de peur et a un hoquet de terreur en sentant la vie être aspirée sous ses doigts. Il tente de s'éloigner, mais Antoine le tient en place, le foudroyant d'un regard froid.

 

-Où est-il ?

-Qu-quoi ? Je… de quoi tu…? Ant -

-L'as-tu coupé ?

-De...

-Le fil de Lucas ! » Rugit-il, énervé. « Tu l'as coupé, pas vrai ! Dis-moi la vérité ! »

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Jamais je ne l'aurais fait !

-Où est-il alors ?!

 

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, mais la colère d'Antoine l'y rend aveugle.

 

-Il était terminé ! S'écrit une autre voix derrière lui.

 

Il se tourne vers Benjamin, Presnel devant lui tentant de le protéger.

 

-Rentrez ! » Hurle Ousmane. « J'ai dit que j'allais le confronter, il ne blessera que moi ! »

-Le fil de Lucas arrivait à sa fin… », continue Benjamin en pleurs. « Je suis désolé, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu… Presnel l'avait étiré à son maximum, il ne pouvait pas vivre plus longtemps… »

 

Alors qu'ils se mettent toutes à pleurer à cause de la grande peine de Benjamin et de la douleur d’Ousmane, Antoine décide de quitter la pièce. Si Lucas est arrivé au Bas-Monde, il est impératif qu'il soit là lors de son jugement pour l'envoyer dans les Champs Élysées. Il lève une barrière après le dernier arrivé dans la queue du jugement pour être sûr de ne pas rater Lucas et ne pas perdre du temps si c'est le cas.

 

Le temps passe, sa colère grandit, son impatience touche à sa fin et le Bas-Monde n'a jamais autant tremblé qu'à cette période. Malgré son attente, Lucas ne s'est jamais montré. Antoine a fouillé et retourné chaque recoin de son royaume, mais ne l'a jamais trouvé non plus.

 

Comment a-t-il pu perdre Lucas, bon sang ? Il n'y a que deux royaumes où il n'a pas de vue, ceux de Poséidon et Zeus. Ses frères ne sont même pas incarnés, et même s'ils l'étaient, ils n'auraient jamais osé toucher à Lucas…

 

La colère passée, et l'affliction tombée, le Bas-Monde n'a jamais été aussi calme, sombre et déprimant. Les moires passent de temps à autre le voir dans son bureau, car ils sont dans sa cour, et pour essayer de lui changer les idées, mais rien ne lui permet d'oublier qu'il a été en vie avec Lucas, qu’il est perdu quelques part, mais qu'il ne parvient pas à le trouver. Comment pourrait-il avancer en sachant qu'il a perdu la seule personne qu'il aime et à l'aimer en retour ?

  

* * *

 

 

La veille de chaque sommet, Antoine fait apparaître un portail avec le compartiment de chaque cour, qui lui montre qui s'est réincarné ou qui s'est éteint ces trois derniers mois. Cela lui permet d'estimer combien de temps il doit attendre avant de boire. Tiens, Perséphone s'est réincarnée… Mise à part un pincement au cœur, il ne ressent rien de plus et ne parvient pas à oublier Lucas.

 

_Lucas… Bon sang, où es-tu ? Où te caches-tu ?_

 

Quand il se rend au sommet, un claquement de doigt fait apparaître tous les membres de sa cour sur l'Olympe, qui est plus un centre-ville qu'une vulgaire place. Et… le fait de voir quelques couleurs lui permet déjà d'affirmer que Perséphone est présente, mais ça ne parvient pas à lui rendre le sourire.

 

Il prend la peine de saluer les quelques membres de sa cour, avant de se diriger vers le lieu où se tient le sommet, l'agora. Ça ressemble à une arène, divisée en douze compartiments, dits "cour". Il préfère s'y rendre avant tout le monde pour pleurer en paix son désespoir. Les couleurs vivantes le dépriment, car il aurait préféré continuer de tout voir en noir et blanc pour s'accorder à son état.

 

-Antoine !        

 

Merde, cette voix ! Est-ce qu'il rêve ?

 

-Lucas…

-Antoine, c'est toi !

 

La vision d'une Lucas pleine de couleur lui coupe le souffle. Il est éblouissant, rafraîchissant,  _vivant,_ et tellement plus beau que dans son souvenir. Ses cheveux qu'il avait toujours crus noirs, sont en réalité d'un joli marron foncé, épousant ses magnifiques yeux noisette. Il porte une chemise couleur bleu maya, accompagné d'un débardeur noir. Un short violet foncé surplombe sa ceinture noire, le tout accompagné de chaussures stylisées noires.

 

_Il est en vie…_

 

Il le prend dans ses bras et le serre de toutes ses forces, apaisé et tellement soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé. Son beau Lucas, enfin revenu entre ses bras… Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, sa vision n'a jamais été aussi claire et il ne s'est jamais senti tant vivant depuis Hadès.

 

-Où étais-tu,  _Lucas_  ? Demande-t-il sans le lâcher.

-J'allais mourir, puis j'ai entendu cette voix accueillante et je me suis réveillé ici. Tu m'as tellement manqué, Antoine. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai tenu tout ce temps, combien de fois j'ai demandé à pouvoir te voir sans qu'on me l'accorde… Mais te voilà, jusqu'ici. J'ai senti ta présence dès que tu es arrivé, c'est incompréhensible…

 

Il s'éloigne pour mieux admirer ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué, pour mémoriser chaque trait de la personne qu'il aime. La vie irradie de ce jeune homme magnifique. Il se demande bien quel Olympien l’a choisi, même s'il le sait déjà au plus profond de lui. Les deux personnes qu'il aime réunies en une. Que demander de plus ? Savoir qu'il a le droit d'être avec Lucas pour le restant de son incarnation le rend fou de joie.

 

À condition qu'il ne l'appelle pas. Antoine sait que c'est égoïste, sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire ça, mais il est prêt à tout pour que Lucas vive sa vie, non celle d'une incarnation. C'est exactement ce qui lui est arrivé, personne ne l'a appelé Hadès durant les deux décennies après son incarnation, alors il a pu se développer en étant lui, sans que l'emprise d'Hadès efface sa conscience. Du moment que Lucas reste à ses côtés, il est certain qu’il ne se changera pas à Perséphone, ou que lorsqu’il aura ses souvenirs, il ne se méprendra pas sur lui.

 

-Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? Être… dans ma cour ?

 

Son visage s'illumine, gratifiant Antoine d'un joyeux et sincère "bien sûr !". Il est définitivement amoureux de ce jeune homme, de sa déesse. Main dans la main, ils se rendent jusqu'à l'agora, tous deux sur leur nuage d'amour inconditionnel. Le monde brille sous ses yeux, embelli par la présence de Lucas et l'amour qu'il éprouve envers lui. Merde, il ne croit pas à son bonheur.

 

Arrivés dans leur cour, Lucas la trouve si déprimante qu’il la remplit avec des asphodèles, qui coupent le souffle d’Antoine. C'est leur fleur, c'est le plus cadeau que Perséphone a offert à Hadès, quand elle était persuadée de l'aimer de toutes ses forces, juste avant que son essence se barre. Il l'aime tellement qu'il pourrait en pleurer.

 

Alors qu'ils s'installent dans des trônes semblables à ceux qu'ils ont au Bas-Monde, recréés inconsciemment par Lucas, une mauvaise personne traverse la salle pour venir les embêter. Cette harpie de Déméter scande un fort "Perséphone !", auquel le principal concerné ne réagit pas. Antoine vient s'asseoir sur le haut muret séparant leur cour de la scène, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

 

-Déméter, que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Que fait ma fille à tes cotés ? Siffle cette sorcière.

-Ha,  _mon époux_  ? Il se trouve que _Lucas_ était avec moi, avant que tu ne poses tes mains sur Perséphone. C'est mon droit le plus légitime de le garder à mes côtés.

-C'est hors de question, » s'insurge-t-elle. « Perséphone, viens avec moi ! »

 

Antoine n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour voir l'incompréhension que Lucas doit ressentir.

 

-C'est ça le truc, il ne s'appelle pas Perséphone, mais  _Lucas_. Retourne dans ta cour, que je puisse commencer le sommet, veux-tu ?

 

Après un regard venimeux, elle s'exécute. Avec un sourire satisfait il se rassoit à côté de sa tendre épouse, prend sa main droite sur laquelle il dépose un baiser rempli d'amour. Il va la présenter dans la cour, c'est décidé.

 

Le sommet commence. Comme toujours, le membre le plus important de la cour présente les nouveaux venus ou revenus, tel un grand tour d'Agora. Quand vient son tour, Antoine se lève et son aura calme toutes les voix. Il donne sa main à Lucas, pour qu’il se mette aussi debout.

 

-Je vous présente à tous mon époux, le chef du royaume souterrain,  _ma reine_  ! Voici Lucas, témoignez-lui le respect pour la reine magnifique et digne qu’il est.

 

Il ponctue sa déclaration d'un baisemain qui excite la foule et suscite une grande acclamation. Après ça, les premières festivités commencent avec différentes présentations. Chaque cour présente comme un spectacle d'une heure pour montrer leur force et qu'ils sont les meilleurs, telle une stupide compétition. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils ont perdu leur éclat d'antan, les Olympiens ont censé de discuter des problèmes mondains et se sont concentrés sur leur plaisir.

 

La cour de Antoine n'a rien à présenter pour son plus grand plaisir, mais il ne souvient pas comment il avait réussi à y échapper. Peut-être parce qu'il ne quitte jamais son royaume sauf s'il y est contraint.

 

Quand les onze heures de présentations finissent, les deuxièmes festivités commencent enfin. Des chants, des bals et spectacles sont partout en ville, car ils délaissent l'agora pour se rendre sur la place publique. Antoine invoque son fidèle Cerbère pour s'y rendre sur son dos avec Lucas, dissuadant Déméter de s'approcher par la même occasion.

 

Ils ne restent pas perchés longtemps, car Lucas veut rejoindre les danseurs en bas. Que peut-il refuser à sa reine ?  _Rien,_ pense-t-il avec joie,  _depuis le début jusqu'à maintenant._  Antoine ignore combien de temps ils restent à danser, puis à boire et à manger, ivres par l'euphorie du moment, profitant de chaque minute de son mariage. Bon sang, il va passer sa vie auprès de ce type généreux et drôle.

 

De jeunes nymphes, sans doute des épigées, viennent le réclamer pour danser avec lui et Antoine le laisse partir. Il s'installe sur un muret, le couvant d'un regard doux et amoureux. Lucas,  _son Lucas adoré_ , est sa femme.

 

-Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, crache une personne qui s'est installée à côté.

 

Il soupire, fatigué par avance de sa conversation avec Déméter.

 

-J'ai connu Lucas bien avant qu’il ne soit Perséphone, tu n'as aucun droit sur lui. J'ai tout donné pour lui, je ne laisserai personne m'enlever Lucas. Ni toi, ni Perséphone.

-Tu ne pourras pas lui cacher la vérité, elle saura tout bien assez vite.

 

La colère monte en lui, de même que l'amertume, car il sait qu'elle a raison. Si les souvenirs sont transmis à Lucas trop tôt, il se fera submerger par eux et le repoussera. Comme toutes ses prédécesseurs.  _Il ne veut pas perdre Lucas_. Pas quand il le mérite, pas quand Lucas lui revient de plein droit. Est-ce égoïste de souhaiter conserver l'amour de sa vie ? Il aime Lucas depuis trop longtemps pour qu'on lui retire ce qui lui revient en toute légitimé.

 

-Déméter, le sais-tu ? Nous sommes au sommet de l'équinoxe d'automne, donc Lucas rentre avec moi après le festival.

 

Son sourire méchant s'agrandit en voyant l'air piqué de cette idiote.

 

-Et  _après_ , même si il n'est pas obligée de rester avec moi,  ** _rien_**  ne la contraint à rester dans tes jupes. Il n'est pas ta fille dans cette vie, il n'a aucune obligation envers toi. Tu ne pourras pas lui monter la tête cette fois.

 

Antoine a toujours fait partie de la vie de Lucas, c'est lui qui l'a sauvé, lui qui l'a remis entre les mains de Léto, comment les souvenirs de Perséphone pourraient chasser ceux de Lucas ?

 

-Ce que je sais pour sûr aussi est que tu ne dois pas l'approcher quand elle est sur Terre, rien ne m'en empêche. On se verra pour l'équinoxe du printemps.

 

Putain.

  

* * *

 

 

Les six mois suivants passent comme un rêve éveillé, avec Lucas à ses côtés, dans son palais, à créer des plantes partout où il passe, à répandre sa joie de vivre, faire des blagues et des bêtises, complotant sans cesse avec les Moires pour le rendre fou. Antoine a laissé les juges faire tous les jugements sans lui depuis son retour pour profiter autant que possible de sa femme.

 

Il lui a aussi expliqué tout ce qu'il avait comme pouvoir, surtout le principe des portails, qu’il comprenne bien que s'il ne peut venir la voir pendant ces six mois, ils pourront se voir mutuellement via ça.

 

Ils sortent régulièrement hors du Bas-Monde pour visiter différents endroits et ne pas étouffer, lui qui a l'habitude d'aller partout grâce à Léto ou lui-même. Il resplendit sous la neige, la pluie ou dans le brouillard. Ce jeune homme est comme un second souffle, quand on survit alors qu'on pensait mourir.

 

Antoine voudrait le garder pour lui seul. Ils ne se présentent pas au solstice d'hiver, préférant le passer ensemble, plutôt qu'embêter par des inconnus. Ils ne se séparent qu'en peu d'occasion dans la journée au final et ils adorent ça.

 

Ils n'assistent pas au sommet pour l'équinoxe de printemps pour profiter de leur dernier moment en toute intimité, mais Antoine respecte l'engagement qu'il a pris et conduit Lucas jusqu'à l'entrée du Bas-Monde. Après un dernier baiser et une mise en garde envers les cadeaux de Déméter, il la laisse partir.

 

Les couleurs dépérissent, le monde redevient silencieux, les sentiments disparaissent petit à petit, la vie quitte son corps et son royaume, le laissant seul dans ce lugubre endroit. Sa femme lui manque déjà, c'est la chose qu'il arrive à se dire quand il retourne jusqu'à la salle de jugement.

 

Antoine n'arrive tellement pas à assimiler le départ de Lucas que Hadès prend le relais. Quand les Moires restent dans son bureau pour plaisanter et raconter tout et n'importe quoi, il arrive à répondre normalement. Mais cela ne dure jamais car son mal-être le reprend trop vite, tout lui fait penser à Lucas.

 

* * *

 

 

Le temps passe trop lentement, il peut rester des heures à contempler son cher Lucas à travers son portail, le voyant aussi malheureux que lui, dépérir et il s'en veut de ne pas pouvoir le consoler dans ces moments. Certes, Lucas aussi peut le voir à travers le portail qu'il a, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, quand il l'a choyé et consolé toute sa vie…

 

Le jour où il demande à voir Lucas et qu'un voilage étrange le couvre, il sait déjà qu'il l'a perdu, que Déméter a réussi ce qu'elle souhaitait et qu’il a récupéré ses souvenirs. Il voudrait mourir et détruire l'Olympe.

 

Quand ils se voient lors du solstice d'été, il est tellement rassuré de savoir Lucas toujours sien, de savoir qu’il ne l'a pas oublié, qu’il l'aime autant et qu'il lui avait autant manqué que l'inverse. Leur joie ne dure pas longtemps, car cette détestable Déméter intervient pour les séparer, leur rappelant le début du sommet. Mauvaise qu'elle est, elle attend la fin de onze heures de festivités pour lancer un débat inutile et retarder leur retrouvaille. Il la déteste de toutes ses forces.

 

Lorsque le supplice prend enfin fin, Antoine peut voir sa femme sauter par-dessus le muret de sa cour et venir droit jusqu'à lui en courant. Il ne perd pas de temps non plus, souhaitant retrouver Lucas, qu'il n'a jamais quitté aussi longtemps sans pouvoir lui donner de nouvelles. Et si Déméter se manifeste, Lucas n'hésite pas à l'envoyer chier sévèrement. Merde, absolument tout chez lui lui avait manqué.

 

Ils passent la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitent des animations visuelles plus qu'ils ne participent, et rien ne parvient à les séparer. Ils se murmurent de mots affectueux, oublient le monde autour d'eux pour s'enfermer dans leur bulle d'amour, loin de la dure réalité.

 

Elle les frappe le lendemain sans la moindre pitié, lorsqu'une seconde Antoine est avec Lucas, mais celle d'après il est de retour dans son royaume. Les chocs visuel, thermique, émotionnel et affectueux sont tellement forts qu'il a l'impression de rêver et reste interdit de longues secondes, minutes ou heures, se demandant si tout cela n'était qu'un vulgaire cauchemar.

 

Presnel, Benjamin et Ousmane arrivent dans le bureau désolés et inquiets pour lui. Il ne réagit pas quand Presnel vient le prendre dans ses bras, trop incrédule par ce qu'il vient de se passer. C'est impossible que ce se soit arrêté aussi brutalement, que…

 

Antoine cède sa place à Hadès.

 

* * *

  

Lors de l'équinoxe d'automne, Antoine n'a pas besoin d'être un oracle pour comprendre que Perséphone a repris ses droits sur Lucas. Le regard de pure terreur qu’elle lui lance, accompagné du sourire satisfait de Déméter lui donnent envie de détruire tout l'Olympe. Si cette tarée pense qu'il va laisser Lucas hors du Bas-Monde pendant sa période,  _à sa merci_ , pour ne pas l'effrayer, c'est mal le connaître. Lucas lui est totalement dût, il est son époux légitime avant d'être la fille de cette stupide femme.

 

Il commet sa première erreur en obligeant Lucas à venir dans son royaume contre son gré. Malgré la présence des Moires, il n'arrive pas à se souvenir du Antoine qu’il avait aimé et il a beau se comporter de la manière la plus charmante et agréable, il a peur de lui. Le poids des souvenirs de Perséphone a balayé l'existence de ce pauvre Lucas. Il le voit se renfermer, s'éteindre à ses côtés, se détruire à nouveau. Il essaye de reproduire tout ce qu'ils avaient fait la fois précédente pour réveiller Lucas, mais rien à faire, stupide Perséphone est trop ancrée pour le laisser sortir.

 

Antoine tente un dernier coup en voulant l'emmener voir un match de l’Atlético à Madrid, où ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois. Quelque chose dans sa vision change, les couleurs, tout autour de lui brille avec plus de force que l'ordinaire… Que fait Perséphone, bordel !?

 

-Antoine…

 

 _Lucas_ , le reconnaît-il aussitôt. Il vient prendre ce corps tremblant et épuisé dans ses bras, content que ses efforts aient enfin porté leurs fruits, mais la pâleur du jeune homme l'inquiète plus que de raison. Il s'écroule sur lui, totalement vidé de ses forces.

 

-Je t'aime, Antoine. Ne m'oublie pas.

 

Lucas lui est enfin rendu, il pourra rester avec lui maintenant que Perséphone s'en est allée. Avec son dernier souffle s'éteint la vision colorée d’Antoine et son envie de vivre.  _Il a tué Lucas, comment a-t-il pu…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verdict ? N'hésitez à lâcher des kudos ou des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir ! À vendredi !


	5. Nemophile

Les sommets sont d'un ennui sans nom, toujours longs et inutile. Antoine utilise un asphodèle du pré entourant le palais pour s'y rendre, car ces fleurs ont été amenées à la vie dans un endroit censé être mort. De ce fait, elles ne peuvent mourir facilement et permettent même à Antoine de rester hors de son royaume avec ses pouvoirs pendant un long moment.

 

Le sommet pour l'équinoxe d'automne va bientôt commencer, mais Antoine est dans son bureau, se demandant sincèrement s'il va y aller ou se défiler. Est-ce qu'il peut confronter Paul, quand ce dernier se souvient de ce qu'il a fait à Lucas ? Il l'a traîné dans son royaume alors qu'elle n'y appartenait pas, il ne mérite pas de continuer son chemin quand elle n'a pas pu finir le sien, mais mérite-t-il la paix d'esprit en abandonnant son corps ? Pas vraiment…

 

Son horloge interne lui dit que c'est bientôt l'heure du sommet, d'un claquement de doigts il y envoie tous les membres de sa cour qui n'y étaient pas encore. Bon, une bonne chose de faite, il n'a qu'à ouvrir un portail pour suivre les affaires de ces crétins, alors qu'il sait qu'il n'y aura aucune tension. Enfin, il y a toujours eu des rivalités entre celles de Poséidon et d'Athéna, Héphaïstos et Hermès, mais rien de grave sinon.

 

-Alors, on prend la fuite ?

 

 _Putain_.

 

-Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. J'aurais pu prévoir de quoi te recevoir si quelqu'un t'avait, je n'sais pas, invité peut-être ?

 

Son regard ennuyé croise celui mi-amusé mi-sérieux de son vis-à-vis. Cheveux courts sur les côtés et plus longs au milieu, tenue principalement jaune, barbe parfaitement taillée, digne comme la reine qu'il est. Antoine le connait depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

 

-Je savais que tu te défilerais. J'ai demandé à Hermès de m'amener ici si tu n'apparaissais pas avec ta cour.

 

Julian, évidemment. Toujours présent quand il s'agit de tourmenter Antoine. Si t'as besoin de rien, appelle Julian, il répondra présent.

 

-Héra…

-Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé le stade des cognomina, Antoine.

 

Le cognomen, à savoir leur nom d'Olympiens.

 

-C'est romain. Ensuite, Hugo, Héra, quelles différences ?

 

Il se laisse glisser contre son fauteuil avec désinvolture, amusé par sa propre réflexion, tandis qu’Hugo reste appuyé contre un mur, bras croisés.

 

-Tu serais monté si je n'étais pas venu te chercher ?

 

Bien sûr que non, évidemment.

 

-J'étais simplement en retard, »commence-t-il. « Je te ferai dire que j'ai assisté à tous les sommets récemment et je peux affirmer avec conviction que tu n'as pas besoin de moi là-haut. Hestia et toi faîtes un excellent travail ! »

-C'est justement ça le problème, on devrait pouvoir compter sur toi, cher ami.

 

Il marche jusqu'à lui, puis s'assoit sur son bureau, prenant pour acquis tout ce qui est dans cette pièce, alors que ce n'est clairement pas le cas. Est-ce que lui considère l'Olympe comme lui appartenant quand il s'y rend ? Non, parce qu'il est bien élevé, courtois et qu'il n'a pas de pouvoirs. Héra est trop confiante ou trop audacieuse, il n'arrive pas encore à se décider.

 

-Tu n'étais jamais venu me chercher, pourquoi changer cette si bonne habitude ?

 

Demande-t-il d'un ton qu'il sait enjôleur. Hugo et lui sont en bon terme la plupart du temps, et se débrouillent pour que ça reste ainsi. C'est une entente tacite entre eux deux qui fait que si l'un ne veut pas venir, l'autre ne lui demande pas de compte et ne l'oblige pas. Mince, Hadès a passé des siècles sans y assister au début.

 

-Parce qu'il n'y a que sept Grands, tu ne peux pas te permettre de rater un sommet.

 

Il hausse un sourcil. C'est vrai que cette fois, il n'a pas pris le temps de faire apparaître l'ensemble des cours, il ne sait pas qui y assiste, mais lors du dernier sommet ils étaient déjà peu nombreux.

 

-Qui donc ? Demande-t-il.

-Nous deux, Hestia, Déméter, Dionysos, Hermès et Athéna.

 

Autrement dit : Antoine, Hugo, Hestia, Déméter, Kylian, Julian et Raphaël. C'est vrai que ça ne fait pas beaucoup en fait.

 

-Par ailleurs, personne ne m'avait impérativement réclamé ta personne jusqu'à maintenant.

 

Répond-il avec un sourire et un ton faussement désintéressé. Le visage d’Antoine se décompose complètement quand il comprend qui l'a demandé. Merde, Déméter va lui arracher la tête. Par sa faute Perséphone s'en est allée pendant deux longs siècles, puis il a osé lui parler hors-saison. Évidemment qu'elle a dû demander à ce qu'il soit là pour avoir la chance de le renvoyer ici-bas elle-même.

 

-Voilà, c'est exactement l'expression que je voulais voir.

 

Hugo descend de son bureau, marche jusqu'à l'arrière de son siège, avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Il tressaille, sachant qu'il est piégé par ces mains bien trop fortes, anormalement fortes même, mais ne peut rien faire.

 

-Elle va me tuer, soupire-t-il avec désespoir.

-Elle ? Non, c'est un "il".

 

Un "il" ?

 

-Julian, ramène-nous !

-Quoi ?!

 

Antoine se sent trembler, mais l'instant suivant il est sur l'Olympe, voyant clairement tout ce qui est autour de lui, lumineux, coloré et paisible. Antoine lâche un long soupire de lassitude, agacé par l'action de Héra et Hermès, bon sang qu'ils sont épuisants !

 

Hermès qui est d'ailleurs à quelques mètres avec Presnel sous son bras et qui lui envoie un sourire désolé.

 

-Héra !

-Sur ce, allons-y ! Tu peux juste rester assis dans ton siège, même.

 

Hugo a son bras sur ses épaules et le force à avancer contre sa volonté, bien plus fort qu’il n'y paraît. Dans sa vie humaine il avait déjà cette faculté, incarner Héra l'a amélioré et amplifié.

 

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que j'y assiste ? Tu réalises que je te réclame impérativement d'y renoncer ?

-Il avait demandé avant, prends sur toi. De toute façon, ça te fait du bien d'être hors de ton fichu royaume.

-Je sais marcher, lâche-moi.

-Tu comptes t'enfuir, ne rêve pas.

 

Avec un soupir désabusé, il le corrige :

 

-Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs quand je suis ici, comment veux-tu que je parte ?

 

Il s'arrête de marcher pour lui faire face, sourcils froncés, semblant confus.

 

-Tu les as toujours eus pourtant.

-Quelle importance ? Maintenant lâche-moi.

 

Hugo consent à lui obéir, presque désolé pour lui. Il n'a pas eu le temps de prendre un asphodèle pour l'occasion, Héra ne lui a même pas laissé le temps d'aller en récupérer un en plus. Hors de question que quiconque sache qu'il est vulnérable quand il est sur l'Olympe, c'est assez déboussolant comme ça.

 

Bon, que le supplice commence.

 

* * *

 

Lors des premiers sommets on pouvait voir présents Zeus, Héra, Poséidon, Déméter, Aphrodite, Arès, Héphaïstos, Apollon, Artémis, Dionysos, Athéna, et Hermès. Il y avait donc douze cours, car Hadès ne pouvait pas quitter son royaume. Lorsqu'ils ont commencé à se désincarner et choisir des mortels, la donne a grandement changé. Dès lors, Hadès et Hestia ont pu avoir des places.

 

À présent, Héra et Zeus partagent la même cour, Hestia fait partie de celle de Déméter, et Hadès en a aussi eu une pour pouvoir remplir les douze.

 

Assis parmi sa cour, Antoine… Oui, on peut dire qu'il boude. Il s'est installé sur le dernier banc dans les gradins réservés à sa cour, suivant les premières festivités avec un œil clairement désintéressé. Il n'y a pas eu de nouveau dans sa très petite cour (ils ne sont qu'une dizaine), donc il ne s'est pas manifesté quand son tour est venu après les fanatiques de l'amour.

 

Vient les tours des faux jumeaux, mais rien de nouveau. Dionysos, Kylian, se lève pour simplement signaler qu'il n'y a personne dans sa cour, ce qui est très inutile, mais qui est-il pour juger le caractère de ce Satyre colérique ? Après son intervention suit Déméter, qui se lève avec quelqu'un sous un voile. Toutes les couleurs viennent de cette silhouette, il sait déjà qui se trouve dessous.

 

Antoine fronce les sourcils, comment cela se fait-il que Perséphone ne soit présentée que maintenant alors que ça fait un bon moment qu'elle a été réincarnée ? Plutôt il, ou elle…? Cette histoire le confuse toujours autant.

 

-Bonjour à tous, chers Olympiens, amis de mon cœur.

 

Sauf Antoine, évidemment.

 

-Je veux vous présenter ma chère fille, Perséphone, mais je pense que vous l'avez déjà rencontrée, car elle était perdue sans savoir qui elle était.

 

Attends, attends… C'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas introduit Perséphone, parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvée ? Mais s'il a pu vivre si longtemps avec ses propres souvenirs (comme Antoine en somme), pourquoi Paul lui en veut-il ?

 

Paul enlève sa capuche, ses cheveux teints en blond et rouge, dévoilant son visage étincelant, ses cheveux teints en blond et rouge, orgé de vie, où chaque pore exprime sa vitalité. Il y a beaucoup de cris de surprise, car si Antoine arrive à reconnaître Perséphone dès qu'elle use de sa magie (même s'il était dans le déni pendant longtemps), beaucoup d'autres ne le peuvent et n'avaient pas reconnu Perséphone en lui.

 

-Appelez-moi Percy, ou Paul, mais certainement pas Perséphone !

 

Déméter lui lance un regard de mère autoritaire, piquée que son enfant fasse sa crise de rébellion en public, et juste tout le monde se tait, car ce n'était jamais arrivé. Toutes les incarnations de Perséphone, même Lucas, ont toute été noyées dans les souvenirs, sans pouvoir rester elles-mêmes, alors personne ne sait comment réagir devant ce spectacle des plus surprenants.

 

La situation est désamorcée par de très jeunes épigées, ces nymphes terrestres, qui s'agitent car elles ne tiennent pas en place. Paul remonte s'asseoir en haut des gradins avec Mendy, collé à la cour de Kylian, juste à côté de celui-ci et ils cognent leur poing ensemble.

 

Il est définitivement fan de ce gars. C'est si doux de voir Perséphone envoyer chier Déméter. Hm, il ignorait avoir gardé autant de rancune contre elle, mais c'est de bonne guerre !

 

* * *

 

 

Le tour finit vite après ça, les premières festivités commencent enfin. La cour d'Héra fait une présentation à base de paons, de génisses et de foudre, tandis que celle de Poséidon fait un spectacle aquatique. Chacun sa spécialité, c'est sympa à regarder, même si redondant. En même temps, quatre interventions par an, c'est compliqué de faire dans l'originalité…

 

Après l'hommage au vin et à l'alcool en général et une représentation étrange de Dionysos, Antoine a le plaisir de voir la cour de Paul montrer de quoi ils sont capables. Des épigées commencent avec des danses envoûtantes, dans un tourbillon de feuilles et de senteurs plus exquises les unes que les autres. D'autres sont au chant, rendant l'ensemble dans une harmonie resplendissante.

 

Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qu’Antoine veut. Tant mieux qu'elles interprètent un balai avec des effets magiques superbes, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il attend. Paul est dans les gradins, papotant et rigolant avec Kylian de choses et d'autres, et c'est lui qu'il espère voir. Il est arrivé récemment dans la cour, donc il y a très peu de chance qu'il fasse quoique ce soit, surtout que ce n'est pas dit qu'il ait un contrôle efficace son pouvoir. Mais rien ne l'empêche d'espérer qu'il vienne sur scène...

 

Alors que les Moires sont absorbées par le spectacle, il peine à se concentrer sur quoique ce soit. Dès que ce sera fini, il ira faire un tour dans l'insula de sa cour, enfin ce qu'il en reste ; maintenant ça ressemble plus à une grande colocation moderne qu'autre chose, il ne va pas s'en plaindre.

D'un seul coup, Paul tourne la tête vers Déméter plus bas, avant de se lever d'un bond, attisant la curiosité d’Antoine. Il descend jusqu'au rebord de sa cour, tend les mains, puis semble se concentrer sur quelque chose. Mince, il est en train de créer. Antoine peut le voir sous sa vraie nature, la vie le traversant, malgré la distance il peut entendre son cœur battre, voir le sang courir dans ses veines. Hadès est tombé amoureux pour la première fois en voyant Perséphone faire ça.

 

Une violente bourrasque secoue l'assemblée et force tout le monde à fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvre, Antoine a le souffle coupé. La totalité de la place a été recouverte par de magnifiques fleurs blanches avec des ronds mauves au bout de chaque pétale. Mais en son centre, merde ça lui serre le cœur, ce sont des putains d'asphodèles, bon sang. Leur plante ! D'autant que Paul le fixe, le transperçant de part en part.

 

D'accord, il a redouté une éventuelle rencontre, mais là il souhaite qu'il y en ait une. Il n'arrive pas à se décider, c'est ridicule.

 

-Ce sont des Hydrophyllaceaes ! S'exclame Benjamin avec surprise.

-Et donc ?

-Concrètement ça veut dire que t'as plus à t'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre Hadès et Perséphone !

 

Ils doivent impérativement se voir pour discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé.

 

Toutefois, une Déméter sincèrement agacée coupe net leur échange en interpellant Paul. Elle a l'air loin d'être ravie et attend des comptes d'un Percy coupable, ce qui étire un fin sourire sur les lèvres d’Antoine.

 

-Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Déclare Ousmane à côté de lui.

 

Il le regarde avec surprise et incompréhension, mais il fait un mouvement de tête vers le duo qu'il observait, puis tout s'éclaire. Ils adorent jouer à ça.

 

Tandis que Paul débrouille quelque chose, Antoine tente de deviner ce qu'il dit.

 

-Tu vois pas que ce sont des fleurs ?

 

Déméter explose en face de lui et parle vite, prenant Ousmane de court :

 

-Bah c'était pas les bonnes ! Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de faire une déclaration à ton ancien époux ? Non, je ne voulais pas ça ! Tu devais mettre les filles en valeur, Zéphyr a fait son travail lui !

 

Paul pique un fard, oubliant qu'il parle à sa mère et adopte un comportement agressif et défensif. Cette fois Antoine ne dit rien, observant ce garçon étonnant, qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, qui n'aime pas qu'on lui marche dessus et qui fait ce qu'il entend.

 

Même Déméter a l'air surprise, car elle ne répond pas, ni ne fait de réflexion quand Paul fait un signe de tête à Antoine, lui indiquant de sortir.

 

-T'as rencard ! Le taquine Presnel avec un gentil coup de coude dans ses cotes.

 

Ces idiots se moquent un peu, mais ont l'air tellement contents qu'il ne dit rien se levant, si ce n'est avoir un sourire.

 

* * *

 

Bien vite, il rejoint la partie ville de l'Olympe, à la recherche de Paul. Enfin, ce type s'est simplement assis sur le muret entourant la fontaine centrale, d'où sort du nectar. Le sol est recouvert de petites fleurs aux pétales blanches, avec le centre jaune et des tiges vertes vives, encore vivantes, provenant tout droit de la main expérimentée de ce garçon impétueux. Il lui a fait un bouquet la veille, ces plantes ne sont pas tombées là et aussi nombreuses s'il ne les a pas voulu.

 

-Des corbeilles d'argent !

-C'est pour moi ? Demande Antoine en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Qui d'autre ? Le message de tout à l'heure n'était pas assez clair, tu veux dire ?

 

Antoine ricane en regardant en face de lui, son cœur battant à une allure qu'il espère stable, mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas senti qu'il n'en a aucune idée.

 

-Juste avant que Déméter vienne t'attaquer ?

-C'était une dispute intime, » rigole Paul. « Tu aurais au moins pu faire semblant de ne pas avoir vu. »

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

 

Eh oui, Antoine est curieux, ce n'est pas sa faute. Paul soupire avec lassitude, puis se penche en arrière pour battre des pieds dans le vide.

 

-Je devais faire apparaître une grande variété de fleurs d'hiver qui aurait virevolté en descendant se poser au sol, mais j'ai fait un tapis de némophile et d'asphodèle, elle n'a pas trop aimé ça…

 

De plus près, il n'a absolument pas l'air désolé. Il feignait donc la culpabilité plus tôt…

 

-Puis elle m'a comparé à la Première, je n'ai absolument pas apprécié. Je veux dire, on est des _incarnations_ , pas des copies conformes, je n'ai pas signé pour lui obéir.

 

C'est pourtant ce que Déméter fait à chaque représentante de Perséphone, sans se soucier de l'humaine derrière l'Olympienne.

 

-Tu sais Grizou, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi moi avant de rencontrer Déméter et de sentir Pers' trembler en moi. C'est évidemment pour contrer cette fichue femme, et toi par la même occasion, qu'elle m'a choisi.

 

Il lui lance un regard lourd de sens, toute trace de plaisanterie disparue, qu’Antoine n'a aucun mal à comprendre. Il fait partie des deux personnes à avoir régi sa vie à une époque, après tout. Il a toujours cru à tort qu'elle acceptait Déméter.

 

-Au début, » continue Paul en l'observant, « enfin quand les souvenirs sont arrivés par vague, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'était laissé faire par Déméter ou Hadès. Puis tu as disparu lors des incarnations suivantes, et j'ai réalisé qu'elle était pire que toi. »

 

Il se rassoit normalement, regardant droit devant lui. Antoine l'écoute sans l'interrompre, car il a l'air d'avoir pensé à beaucoup de choses depuis qu'il est Perséphone.

 

-J'avais cette sensation despotique de Hadès, alors quand je t'ai vu au bar, je me suis dit que tu venais réclamer ce que tu estimais tien, ça m'a rendu fou. Quand t'es revenu au jardin, j'ai eu peur de ce que tu pourrais faire. Dans la boutique, j'ai cru que tu venais me ramener dans ta cour. Mais lorsque Shark… Ben, comme tu l’appelles, a commencé à faire ton bouquet, j'ai eu d'autres souvenirs.

 

Paul lui lance un regard mouillé, touché par l'intensité de ses souvenirs, alors qu’Antoine se retient de le réconforter. Il comprenait déjà les hantises que ce garçon ressentait à cause de lui, mais n'avait rien fait pour les calmer, car il jugeait les mériter.

 

-J'ai vu et ressenti ces neuf mois d'amour entre toi et Lucas, puis Déméter l'a perverti, c'était horrible. Tu as laissé le choix à Lucas, tu ne l'as jamais enchaîné dans ton royaume, dit-il avec tristesse.

 

Il détourne le regard, ses yeux plus clairs à cause des larmes et renifle, sans jamais avoir l'air vulnérable, juste sensible. Antoine pose ses coudes sur ses genoux, observant le sol sans entrain.

 

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il a eu l'air confus la veille, qu'il n'était pas sûr que le bouquet soit bien pour Lucas, car il avait appris son existence quelques instants plus tôt.

 

Les souvenirs sont revenus à Paul au compte-goutte, son esprit les a donc assimilés pour ceux qu'ils sont, faisant la différence. Mince, avec qui est-il resté tout ce temps ?

 

Maintenant qu'ils ont pu mettre au claire cette situation, que va-t-il se passer ? Paul n'a pas envie de suivre la voie de Perséphone, il n'a aucune raison de ne pas continuer sa vie humaine et d'accomplir tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Paul peut voyager au gré des saisons pour faire ce qu'il souhaite, il n'est pas non plus obligé d'assister aux sommets, car c'est un simple Olympien.

 

-Je ne suis pas Perséphone, comme tu n'es pas Hadès, donc nous n'avons aucune obligation l'un envers l'autre.

 

Ce serait tellement plus simple si Antoine arrivait à penser comme lui. Il s'est toujours considéré comme étant Hadès, mais comme son héritier ou un truc du même genre. Maintenant qu'il y pense, à côté de Lucas il s'est toujours senti comme étant lui, plus qu'une enveloppe sans âme. En comparant son attitude avec celle de ses prédécesseurs, c'est vrai qu'il ne leur ressemble en aucun point.

 

-Tu as remarqué aussi ? Continue Paul, après quelques minutes d'un paisible silence.

-Quoi donc ?

-Dès que tu es dans un certain périmètre, ma vue redevient normale, je sens ta présence sans le moindre problème.

 

Antoine se tourne vers lui, surpris.

 

-Attends, t'as une différence visuelle aussi !? Je pensais que j'étais le seul, que c'était ma malédiction.

 

Paul rigole, joyeux.

 

-Ne sois pas ridicule, je vois la vie dans absolument tout ! C'est insupportable, c'est un surplus de couleur inutile, j'adore t'avoir dans les parages, c'est reposant !

 

Entre le monde gris et terne, ou celui ultra lumineux avec les flux vitaux, Antoine sait ce qu'il préfère.

 

-Quand t'es pas là, je vois en noir et blanc.

-Tu réalises pas ta chance, plaisante Paul. On est faits pour être ensemble !

 

Antoine ricane, même si c'est douloureux.

 

-Tu vas faire quoi, du coup ?

 

Paul lève la tête, songeur, sans se départir de son sourire amical. Antoine ne s'est jamais senti aussi serein et calme qu'à cet instant. Il est certain que c'est aussi le cas de Paul, ils ne forment qu'un et se complètent pour tellement de choses. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble.

 

-Arrêter de suivre Déméter, cette femme est agaçante. Si ça m'est permis, pourquoi ne pas traîner dans le Bas-Monde…?

 

Il lui lance un regard interrogatif avec un sourire, pour plaider sa cause. Ce garçon veut vraiment venir dans son royaume ? De tous les endroits !

 

-Si tu ne te fais pas trop chier, pourquoi pas…

-Carrément cool ! Dans les souvenirs de Lucas, c'était génial ! J'ai envie de la rencontrer, tu sais. C'est totalement grâce à elle que Pers' n'a pas dit à Déméter qui elle incarnerait cette fois.

 

C'est une tournure qu'il n'avait pas envisagé une seconde, ce n'est absolument pas pour lui déplaire !

 

D'un geste naturel, Paul attrape la main gauche d’Antoine, lui adresse un sourire qu'il espère confiant, avant de lentement retirer le gant qu'il porte. Son cœur s'accélère de manière significative, mais il s'arrange pour ne rien laisser apparaître, pour ne pas montrer qu'il touche un point particulièrement sensible. Il ne le dira jamais à haute voix, mais il déteste la vue de cette main qui a perdu toute sa chair, qui lui crie ce qu'il est.

 

Contre toute attente, Paul sourit avec tendresse, avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts, puis de le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui fait signe de regarder avec un air un peu trop espiègle. Avec crainte, il s'exécute et découvre… mince, c'est ce qu'il a cru perdu dans tellement longtemps !

 

-Comment…?

 

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé le membre qu'il pensait abimé à jamais, la tournant et retournant, incrédule. Paul rigole, cognant leurs épaule ensemble.

 

-J'ai le même problème, mais dans l'autre sens. Donc forcément… Attends, regarde ça.

 

Paul tient sa main gauche face vers le sol pendant quelques secondes, puis la retourne d'un coup, mais cette fois-ci des fleurs se sont formées et un bouquet se finissant lui est offert. Il y a des petits boutons de fleurs jaunes vifs, tandis que d'autres d'une couleur miel lui font penser à des cloches. Une fleur se distingue des autres avec ses pétales blancs, accompagnés d'une strie violette au milieu. Enfin, elles sont accompagnées par des fleurs blanches complètement différentes des corbeilles d'argent.

 

-Acacia, clématite, cornus et pervenche blanche !

-Merci ?

 

Avec soupir, Paul lui laisse le cadeau, et se remet en arrière pour battre des pieds comme un enfant presque indigné.

 

-Je vais devoir faire ton éducation florale.

 

Antoine n'a lu mal aucuns signaux normalement, alors il va clairement tenter sa chance. Ce garçon est tellement rafraichissant. Même s'ils ne se passent rien entre eux directement, il peut travailler dessus. Il a tout le temps du monde.

 

Avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu, il répond :

 

-Tu peux débarquer chez moi quand tu veux.

 

Il voit l'étincelle d'intérêt traverser les yeux de Paul.

 

-Maintenant ?

-Tu sais que ça rendrait fou Déméter.

 

Il sourit d'un air trop fier.

 

-D'une pierre deux coups.

-T'es la clef qui mène au Bas-Monde, on décolle quand tu le sens.

 

Paul se mordille la lèvre, son visage hyper expressif peinant à cacher ce qu'il ressent. Antoine aborde un sourire fier, content pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

 

Quelques instants plus tard, la place est déserte, le tapis de corbeilles d'argent n'est plus, mais deux asphodèles enlacés ont poussé sur le muret.


End file.
